


Political Animals

by Winchesterprincessbride



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester/Omega Reader - Freeform, F/M, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterprincessbride/pseuds/Winchesterprincessbride
Summary: This is an A/B/O AU.  You are the Omega artist daughter of Naomi Novak, a world-class heart surgeon who is running for Mayor of New York City.  After a meeting where your mother’s advisors call you a “liability”, she tells you that if you don’t do as your told she will cut you off.  You storm out and wind up in a bar a few blocks away.The hottest Alpha you have EVER laid eyes on with a scent so mouthwatering you’re practically drooling sits down next to you and offers to buy you a drink.  It’s just a drink, right? What do you have to lose? Only everything.





	1. Chapter 1

When my mother told me two years ago she was considering running for office I just knew this would somehow come back to bite me in the ass. I thought maybe she would run for City Council or the Parks Department or something like that. But no. Not my mother. Not Harvard educated, top of her class, excels-at everything-she-does, overachiever Naomi Novak. 

She’s running for Mayor. Of New York-freaking City. As if being one of the top heart surgeons in the world wasn’t enough? But nothing was ever enough for her. We were so different that when I was younger I was convinced I was adopted. My brother Cas is just like her: brilliant, driven, successful, but with enough of my Dad in him that he is also kind, compassionate and caring.

Cas is a physician like my Mom, a pediatrician. He is married to a wonderful Omega named Meg and has two beautiful kids, Claire and Jimmy. In my Mom’s eyes, he is the perfect son. She gets along with Cas because he reminds her of her.

And then there is me. I am 100%, my father. All the personality traits she apparently found attractive enough in him to marry him for she despises in me. I am an artist. I went to Art School, not even a “real college” according to her. I make my living selling my paintings at a few galleries around the city. I am slowly building a following. It makes my mother crazy that if it weren’t for the trust fund my father set up for me before he died, I would barely be making ends meet.

I told her two years ago that if she did this to leave me out of it. That I didn’t want to be dragged into any media circus. Cas was the perfect child. Use him for the photo ops and just pretend I didn’t exist. It would be better for everyone.

And then my mother’s secretary called and said Mom wanted me to come over Friday night for dinner. it wasn’t unusual for Abby to call for my Mom because she was busy so I didn’t think anything of it.

Friday night when I arrived (late of course) Cas and Meg were there, but so were two men I didn’t know. I immediately smelled something fishy and pulled Cas aside.

“Who are those guys?” I whispered to him.

“Some guys from Mom’s PR team. They did some kind of analysis or study or something and decided that mom comes across as too cold.”

“I could have told them that for free,” I muttered under my breath.

“Y/N.” Cas chided me. “Anyway. They want to humanize her, make her seem more like a family gal. That’s where we come in, I guess.”

“Great. Just great.” This night was sinking from bad to worse.

After dinner, we all retired to the library for coffee. I waited for the lecture to begin. The younger man spoke first. “Dr. Novak, our focus groups found that people thought you were an excellent surgeon but didn’t really think of you as family oriented. Most saw you as focused on your career. We need to change that.”

I could tell my Mom wasn’t thrilled with his words, but she hid it well. “What do you suggest then?”

“More public appearances by your family. Have your children attend your speeches and debates. It will help.” He replied.

Now the older gentleman took over. “There is one more thing. Your daughter is an unmated Omega, is she not?”

“That’s none of your business!” I said angrily.

The younger one looked at me with disdain. “During this campaign, everything is our business. You are going to be presented as a Beta like your mother. You’ll need to take scent blockers and suppressants to hide your scent.”

“What? Why?” I snapped at him.

“Because an unmated Omega daughter is a liability we don’t need.” The older one said.

“I won’t do it! I’m not ashamed of what I am!” I stated furiously.

My mother spoke for the first time. “You will do what you are told or I will make sure you are cut off without a cent.”

“Cas!” I plead, staring at my brother.

“She controls the trust, Y/N. There’s nothing I can do, I’m sorry.” Cas frowns at our mother. “Is this really necessary, Mom?”

I jump up from the table. “I’m so done here,” I say angrily. 

I grab my coat from the closet and run down the hallway before anyone can stop me. I hop the nearest elevator and am on the street minutes later. It’s a nice night so I begin to walk. A few blocks later I come to a bar and decide to stop for a drink. I sit down at the bar and order a Long Island Ice Tea, and very quickly another.

Suddenly my head whips around as I smell the most delectable scent of Alpha I have ever smelled in my entire life. I look up, and UP and this incredibly tall man is standing in front of me. He is gorgeous: long shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, muscled body, amazing smile. I have the nagging feeling I have seen him somewhere before, but I chug my drink and it passes. I smile at him.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asks, grinning at me.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years ago

“He’s been asking for you, Dear. I don’t think it will be very long now.” My father’s longtime nurse Donna gathered me in her arms and pulled me in close for a hug.

“Is my mother here?” I asked quietly. I really wanted to avoid her. All we did was fight anymore.

“She is talking to the doctor. Your brother went to get some coffee.”

“Y/N?” My father’s weak voice murmured from the bed. “Is that you?”

I tried not to let him see my tears. “Hi, Daddy. I’m here.”

My Dad tried to smile and I saw how tightly the skin was stretched over his bones. “Come here, Baby. I want to talk to you. I know your mother has been pressuring you to go to medical school like your brother. I’m know not going to be around to help you stand up to her.”

“Don’t say that.” I sat on the edge of his bed and took his cold, cold hand in mine. “I don’t want to be a doctor, Daddy. I want to go to art school. My teacher Mrs. Benson says I have real talent. I want to paint.”

“I’ve put some money in trust for you, Y/N. It’s money my mother left me. I want you to be able to go to art school even if your Mom won’t help. Don’t let her force you into doing something you hate. Find an Alpha to love, have pups. Be happy.” His eyes drifted closed and his voice trailed off.

“I love you, Dad. Thanks for always believing in me.” I whispered, my voice breaking.

I sat holding his hand until my Mom and Cas returned. Donna came in to hang a bag of fluids and Dad took a weird, rattling breath, and gave a deep sigh, Donna felt his neck for a pulse. She shook her head. “He’s gone.”

Present Day

I looked up at the tall man standing in front of me. After two Long Island Ice teas I was feeling great and he was looking amazing. “Have a seat.”

He sat down next to me and when the bartender came over he ordered another drink for me and a whiskey for himself. He was sitting very close to me, our legs so close they were touching. “God, you smell good.” He murmured in my ear. “Omega.”

“You smell pretty amazing yourself, Handsome.” I was tall for a girl, and I really had to crane my neck to look up at him. “Damn your huge! What are you, like 8 feet tall?” I waved at the bartender and he brought us both another drink.

“I’m 6″4′.” He replied, his smile showing his deep dimples. Alcohol tended to act as a truth serum for me, and I had a habit of saying exactly what I was thinking. Cas had said on more than one occasion that this would get me in trouble one day.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked me suddenly, his kaleidoscope eyes staring deeply into mine.

“I’m thinking about how much I want to lick those dimples of yours,” I said, and I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth. “I wasn’t supposed to say that out loud.”

“I like honesty in a woman.” He whispered in a husky voice. “Can I be honest with you?”

“Yep.”

“You smell so fucking incredible I can barely keep my hands off of you. I usually don’t pick up strangers in bars, but if I don’t touch you…..”

I didn’t even let him finish his sentence before I yanked him by his tie and slammed my lips to his. As soon as our lips touched fire exploded in my veins. His large hand cradled the back of my head as his lips plundered mine. 

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the fact I was pissed at my mother. Or maybe I wanted this Alpha to fuck me right FUCKING now. I stood up abruptly and grabbed his hand. “Come on!”

“Where are we going?” He whispered.

I pulled him through the back of the bar down a back hallway to a bathroom at the end of the hall. There was a hand-written sign that said “Do Not Enter” taped to the door. He’d finally figured out what was going on because as soon as he saw the bathroom was empty he pulled me inside and locked the door.

He shoved me against the wall and was on me with the speed that came naturally to Alphas. This time when he kissed me it was a wild mating of tongues and teeth. “Please!” I managed to gasp as I tore my mouth from his.

His lips sucked dark marks into my neck as I fumbled with his belt and lowered his zipper. He pushed his pants and boxers down and I closed my hand over his impressive erection. He groaned and yanked up my skirt around my waist. 

In one quick motion, he literally ripped my panties off me but I was so far gone I could have cared less. The muscles in his arms bulged as he grabbed a leg in each arm and opened me to him. This wasn’t “lovemaking”, let’s call this what was: a quick and dirty fuck. 

I was so wet for him I was gushing. He slid three fingers in me to the hilt and I bucked against his hand like a madwoman. When he pulled his fingers out he put them in his mouth and licked them clean. “Fuck you taste amazing.”

I felt the head of his cock slide through my folds and I sighed with pleasure. God, he was thick as well. He slid into me balls deep in one hard thrust. Oh yes. Oh God yes. I felt like I was in heat. All I could think about was how full I felt and how much I needed to come.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pounded into me. His mouth was ravenous on mine and his scent was everywhere. I could taste it on my tongue and it tasted like heaven. 

I clenched around him as I felt myself speeding towards an intense orgasm. My legs began to shake. “Omega. so wet. tight. Gonna knot you.” He snarled in my ear. He was past the point of speaking in complete sentences. I was getting louder and louder as I approached my climax. 

He slapped a huge hand over my mouth. “Quiet, Omega.”

He was gripping my legs so tightly that I knew I was going to have bruises tomorrow. One, two, three massive thrusts later, and I was screaming and bucking as I came so hard my vision went white. His thrusts grew sloppy and I felt his knot pop and then he unloaded in me for what felt like an eternity.

“Fuck oh fuck oh fuck.” He chanted in my year. My orgasm seemed to go on forever. Slowly, slowly he stopped moving and pressed his forehead against mine waiting for his knot to subside. I couldn’t have moved if I wanted to. I was completely boneless at this point.

“Wow.” He breathed, giving me a dimpled grin. “I just realized I don’t even know your name. I’m Sam, by the way.”

“I’m Y/N,” I whispered. His knot had subsided enough that he was able to pull out of me, and I felt the ache and gush of warmth down my legs as he did. He let go of my legs and lowered me to the floor and I leaned against the wall for support.

The haze of alcohol and lust had burned off some and I had realized what I had just done. I’d had sex in a bar bathroom with an Alpha who’s name I had just learned. After we’d finished. Unprotected sex at that. What the hell was I thinking?

“All this activity had made me thirsty. Why don’t you give me some time to clean up and I’ll meet you at the bar?” I said to him. 

“Okay. Sounds good.” After cleaning himself up, he fixed his clothes and headed out of the bathroom. I relocked the door and looked in the mirror. My hair was a tangled mess and my lipstick a smeared disaster. I looked at my neck covered with hickeys and I sighed.

I heard a beep from my purse and realized that I had a new voicemail. Digging through my bag, I unearthed my phone. It was from Cas.

“Hey Y/N, it’s me. I just wanted to check on you. Listen, I had it out with Mom after you left. I told her I’m sick of the way she treats you. You’re not a second class citizen just because you’re an Omega. You aren’t a liability. You are beautiful and talented. Don’t let Mom bring you down. I love you, Sis. Please let me know you're okay.“

I slid to the ground, the tears flowing freely now. NO, I wasn’t okay. I was in a bar bathroom with no panties on and a stranger’s come dripping between my legs.

Maybe they were right. Maybe I was a liability. Suddenly the walls were closing in on me and I saw this as just the latest in a long line of mistakes.

What if someone recognized me? Or worse, what if someone had recorded a video of drunk me climbing all over Sam like an Omega in heat?

What if my mother found out? I cleaned myself up quickly and straightened my clothes. My hair was beyond help so I pulled it into a messy bun.

I splashed some water on my face, grabbed my purse, and opened the door. To the right was the way back to the bar. To the left was a door that looked like it led to the alley outside.

I dashed out the door to the left, praying it wasn’t a fire exit. My luck held. It wasn’t. I ran back to my car, my regrets and mistakes chasing me the whole way.

I didn’t trust myself to call Cas so I texted him and told him I was fine. When I got back to my apartment I took a hot shower and tumbled into bed. I was suddenly exhausted.

I tossed and turned as my dreams were haunted by visions of dimples and hazel eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam Winchester always followed the rules. It stemmed from growing up with a policeman and former Marine for a father. Sam was neat, organized, precise and always on time. He excelled in school and knew at a young age that he wanted to be a lawyer. His perfect grades and stellar test scores practically guaranteed a free ride to an ivy league school.

Then two things happened that altered the course of his life forever: he presented as an Alpha and his mother was killed in a car crash. Sam went wild with grief. By this time his father was the police commissioner of New York City, and his brother Dean was training to become a mechanic.

Fueled by rage and hormones, he worked his way through most of the unmated Omegas in the city. It was only when he met a pretty blond Omega named Jessica Moore did he finally find peace.

They dated for several years, and Sam eventually did become a lawyer, but the relationship ran its course over time. Sam and Jess parted as friends and he threw himself into his work. Fifteen hour days became commonplace.

Dean’s girlfriend Jo Harvelle made it her mission to find him a mate but so far she hadn’t succeeded. Sam doubted she ever would. He began to think he was meant to be alone.

Despite their busy schedules, Sam and Dean had always remained close and talked on the phone daily. Sam found that he looked forward to these conversations. His brother had a way of simplifying things that made so much sense.

“You gonna be able to make it to Dad’s for dinner on Sunday?” Dean asked him during one of their nightly calls.

“I think so. Are you and Jo?” Sam replied.

“Just me. Jo’s away with some of her girlfriends for a long weekend. She is scoping out one of them as a potential mate for you, Sammy.”

Sam sighed. Not this again. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Actually, Dean. I met someone. An Omega.”

“What? You met a woman? A real live woman? Where? How? I need details Man!” Dean said impatiently.

“At a bar,” Sam said shortly. He decided that Dean didn’t need to know about the amazing sex in the bathroom of the bar. Or the embarrassing fact that she had snuck out on him afterward. Or how long he had walked around looking for her. 

Or that he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her since. Her scent. The sounds she made. The taste of her. Her tight, wet heat. Sam had to mentally shake himself to refocus on the conversation.

“What’s her name? Is she hot?” Dean asked. “As hot as Jo?”

Jo and Dean had been together for so long that she was like a sister to Sam. She was really good for Dean. She smoothed out his rough edges and didn’t take any of his crap. Before Jo Dean drank too much, slept with too many women and spent most of his time trying to numb his pain.

“She is beautiful. Her name is Y/N.” Sam said quietly.

John Winchester had aged well, his dark hair only slightly graying. He was an imposing figure with an air of effortless authority. In the years since Mary had died, he had managed to juggle raising his sons alone with the demanding job of Police Commissioner.

John had always been a strict parent, but he was fair. Mary had been the love of his life, and losing her had shaken his foundation. But above all Mary had loved her boys, and he owed it to her to raise them right. And he felt he had succeeded. They had grown into decent, honorable men.

Two years ago when John had told him right in this very room that he had been approached about running for mayor, his sons were thrilled for him. John loved New York City. During his years on the force, he had received multiple commendations for bravery and had risen up through the ranks. He had even been wounded in the line of duty, getting shot in the arm during a traffic stop.

Sam believed his father was a born public servant and would make a great mayor. He did his homework, thought things through, and was always looking for ways to incorporate new technology to save money. He was also a very natural and eloquent public speaker. Naomi Novak didn’t stand a chance.

The three men sat drinking coffee and polishing off the apple pie John’s cook had left for them. She knew it was Dean’s favorite so she always made pie when she knew the boys were coming over.

“So how are things going with the election, Dad?” Dean asked between forkfuls of pie.

“Pretty well. The fact that Naomi Novak has never held any sort of elected office is going to hurt her, I think. I’m told she is a brilliant surgeon but she comes across as an ice queen. Which reminds me. My first debate with her is in two weeks. I would really love it if you both would come. It would mean the world to have my boys there.” John rarely asked them for anything.

“I wouldn’t miss it. Can I bring Jo?” Dean said immediately.

“Of course, Son. She’s family.” John said with a smile. “What about you, Sam?”

“Of course I’ll be there to support you!” Sam commented.

John’s smile lit up his face. “It’s on the 12th. It’s a Friday night. I’ll have Doug email you the details.”

I didn’t think it was possible for my relationship with my mother to become more strained. I was wrong. After the disastrous meeting with her PR team, I didn’t call her or take her calls for several days. I didn’t call Cas either. The truth was I was still so shaken by my encounter with Sam. There were so many emotions at war in me I couldn’t decide how I felt.

I was angry at myself for being so reckless. I was mad at myself for not going back to the bar and getting his number. I was annoyed that I snuck out like a coward. I was terrified someone might have recognized me and my mother would find out and blame me for hurting her campaign. But most of all I was frustrated because I couldn’t stop thinking about him and I wanted more.

Finally, after several days of me avoiding him, Cas showed up at the gallery where I worked part-time in exchange for studio space. I’ll admit my first thought was making a break for it in case he hadn’t seen me yet but then I realized how silly I was being.

“Hi, Cas.” I walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

He gave me a thoughtful look. “Why haven’t you returned any of my calls? I’ve been worried about you.”

I shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t have a good reason. I just didn’t feel like talking about Mom or the stupid election for a few days, I just needed a break. But I’m ready now. You can tell Mom I will do what she wants but I am choosing what events I will do. I want to limit the time I have to be on that stuff. That’s my offer. Take it or leave it.”

“Are you sure about this?” Cas questioned me.

“I don’t care if she cuts me off anymore. I am through being manipulated by her. I mean it. I’m standing up for myself and my rights as an Omega. The only reason I am agreeing at all is that I don’t want to be blamed for ruining her campaign.”

Cas heard the steely determination in my voice and he didn’t argue with me. He just nodded. “Mom’s first debate with John Winchester is on the 12th. She wants us both to attend. What should I tell her?”

“Tell her I’ll go. I’m not angry at you, Cas. I know you’re stuck in the middle. Thanks for standing up to Mom about the way she treats me. That really meant a lot. How’d I get so lucky to have such a great big brother?”

Cas’ sky blue eyes got soft. “Come here, silly girl. I’m the lucky one.” He pulled me into his arms and squeezed me tight. I laid my head on his shoulder. “I meant everything I said on that message.”

That made me smile. “I know you did. Love you, Bro.“

I stared at myself critically in the mirror. Mom’s team had requested/ordered me to dress conservatively for the debate. I wore a simple navy blue wrap dress with just plain silver jewelry. I kept my makeup natural and wore my hair down and curly.

A car arrived to pick me up and take me to the debate location. I was escorted to Mom’s room. She was off in a corner rehearsing something with her campaign manager. I don’t even think she noticed me arrive.

Meg and Cas were already there. I reached over to hug Meg. “You look beautiful, Meg.”

Cas smiled fondly at his wife. “She cleans up nicely when she doesn’t have kids hanging on her legs.” He teased.

“You look downright hot, girl! Maybe we can find you a man at that cocktail reception afterward?” Meg winked at me suggestively.

“Stop trying to pimp out my baby sister, wife,” Cas told her.

Someone came in and escorted us to our seats. The moderator came out and introduced herself and explained the rules of the debate. My mother was introduced, and she waved to the crowd and walked to her podium. John Winchester was introduced and he also waved to the crowd and walked to his podium.

John made his opening statement, welcomed everyone and thanked his sons Sam and Dean for being here to support him. He smiled in their direction, and I could see the love in his eyes.

Meg leaned over and whispered to me, "I had no idea John Winchester’s sons were so good looking. Wow!”

“Which ones are they?” I whispered back.

“The one in the front row on the end with the short brown hair that looks like a supermodel and the really tall guy with the long hair next to him.”

I glanced over, trying not to be obvious about it. Damn, the one did look like a model! And the other one……..

My stomach dropped and I froze, my heart pounding. As though he could feel the weight of my gaze, he turned and looked right at me. The shock in his eyes was reflected in my own. It was Sam.

The Sam from the bar. The Alpha I had had the most amazing, mind-blowing sex ever with. The one whose scent made my toes curl. The one I had thought of every second since I had run out on him. And he was John Winchester’s son. 

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn’t hear a single word of the debate. Not one damn word. I hope no one asks me anything about it. Every time I sneak a glance over at Sam he is looking at me, and he looks pissed. I know there is nothing aside from my actual death that will get me out of the reception afterward. I am so screwed.

Finally, the torture ends and we are able to leave. The reception is being held at a hotel down the street. A staff member ushered my mother, Cas, Meg and I into a waiting car.

“I think that went really well, Mom,” Cas said. “What do you think, Y/N?”

“I…..um…..” I stammered.

“She has no idea because she didn’t pay attention to any of it, did you?” My mother snapped.

“Mom……” Cas said in a warning tone.

I sat up straighter. “Look, you wanted me here, so I’m here. And your still not happy.”

My mother gave me an appraising glance. “You could’ve at least pretended to listen.”

“Can we please just try and get along for one night?” Meg said softly, ever the peacemaker.

I didn’t say another word for the rest of the drive.

When we arrived at the hotel, I grabbed a glass of champagne off a passing waiter’s tray and downed the contents in one gulp. I knew that Sam was already here. I could smell his scent. It smelled so good it was all I could do not to stop and sniff the air.

“I’m going to hit the ladies room. I’ll be back in a minute.” I said to Meg and Cas.

Maybe Sam wouldn’t confront me here. Not with my mother and his father around. If I could just manage to avoid him, I would leave as soon as I could manage without my mother noticing. She was busy shaking hands and kissing up to people anyway.

As I reapplied my lipstick, I stared at myself critically in the mirror. “You can do this, Y/N!” I said out loud. Taking a calming breath, I walked out of the bathroom. I hadn’t taken more than a few steps when I felt a hand on my arm jerking me through a door to my right.

“What the hell? Sam?” I yelped.

He pushed me against the wall and caged me in, arms on either side of my head. He smelled so good it was making my head spin. He looked furious. “Did you know?” He demanded.

“Did I know what?” I whispered.

“Did you know who I was that night? Is that why you ran out on me?”

I decided then and there that I was just going to tell him the truth. There was no point in lying. “No Sam. I had no idea who you were until we got here and my sister-in-law told me, I swear.”

“Why did you leave?” He asked. He was so close I could feel the heat of him, and I was having trouble concentrating.

“Because I had just left a meeting with my Mom’s PR team where they said that I was a liability because I am an Omega. And how did I prove them wrong? By going to a bar and having sex in a bathroom with an Alpha whose name I didn’t even know, that’s how!”

The tension in his body relaxed slightly, though he still looked angry. “You didn’t have to run.”

I took a deep breath. “I panicked, okay? The last thing I needed is to give my mother something else to hold against me. But I shouldn’t have left like that. I am so sorry. You didn’t deserve that.”

He leaned in, lips ghosting over my neck. “I can’t get you out of my head, Y/N. Your scent is the most delicious thing I have ever smelled.”

“Sam, we can’t. There will be hell to pay if anyone finds out. You know that, right?” I couldn’t take on eyes off of him. What was it about this guy, this Alpha that stirred me so?

His mouth was just inches from mine. “Right now I don’t really care.” He lowered his lips to mine and I sighed at the taste of him. He slid his arms down my back and pulled me tighter into his embrace. When he let me go I almost fell over I was so woozy.

“I have to get back. Cas and Meg are going to wonder where I am.” I whispered.

“Give me your phone.” He told me.

I pulled out my phone and handed it to him. He punched in some numbers, and then his phone rang. He handed my phone back to me. “You’d better get going. You look beautiful by the way.”

Before I could say thank you, he pulled me to him and kissed me again quickly. “This isn’t finished. Not by a long shot. I’ll be in touch.”

Sam slipped his phone in his pocket and walked out without a backward glance.

I took a minute to compose myself and headed out. “I was just about to come looking for you,” Meg said.

“Sorry. What did I miss?” I asked.

“Not much. Want a drink?” Cas asked.

“Oh yes. Make it a double.”

Cas raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I barely saw my mother, which was fine with me. I mostly hung out with Cas and Meg. Several times during the night I felt the weight of eyes on me, and I knew that somewhere in the room, Sam was watching me.

My mother’s campaign manager came over to us. “Your mother needs you. The host would like to introduce her and her family to John Winchester and his family.”

I paled. “Wait, what?”

“Is there a problem?” She asked.

“No, not at all.” I gave her a weak smile.

She led Meg, Cas and I over to where Mom was waiting. “Please don’t embarrass me.” She snapped at me before walking over to where John and his sons were gathered.

The host of the party (no one had bothered to tell me his name) walked up to Mr. Winchester and said, “John, if you have a minute I would like to introduce you to Dr. Novak and her family.”

He turned to us with a warm smile and offered my mother his hand. “Dr. Novak, it’s a pleasure to meet you. “I’d like you to meet my sons. This is my older son Dean, Dean’s girlfriend Jo Harvelle, and my younger son Sam. Everyone smiled politely, but Sam didn’t take his eyes off me once and I knew that smirk was reserved for me alone.

“Nice to meet you all.” My mother said. “This is my son Dr. Castiel Novak, and his wife Meg. And this is my daughter Y/N.” Of course, my Mom had to make sure they knew Cas was a doctor. She was so proud of that. Sam stared at me for so long I started to blush.

Mom’s campaign manager rescued us. “Dr. Novak, there is someone I need you to meet, “ she said, drawing us away.

Meg grabbed my arm. “Did you see the way that Sam Winchester was staring at you? Like he wanted to eat you alive! I wonder what that was about?”

“No idea,” I said weakly, praying this night would end soon. After what seemed like an eternity, people started leaving and one of my mother’s staffers told us we could go. Mother was “too busy” to say goodbye to us. Whatever. I kissed Meg and Cas goodbye and headed to my car. As I got in my text alert beeped. 

 

Sam W: I could care less who your mother is. This doesn’t change anything.

Y/N: My sister-in-law noticed how much you were staring at me and commented on it.

Sam W: Good. 

Y/N: Are we really doing this?

Sam: I sure hope so. Night Y/N

Y/N: Goodnight, Sam

 

Over the next two weeks, Sam and I texted frequently, and he would call me at night when he went to bed. We got to know each other during these conversations. He was very easy to talk to. I told him about my painting and my job at the gallery. I also shared some of my complicated history with my Mother.

He shared about his relationship with Jessica, and the tough time he’d had when he lost his Mom. He told me funny stories about his brother Dean, who I already liked though I hadn’t actually met him.

Some nights the conversations got very heated, and he told me what he wanted to do to me and left me wet and wanting. Those conversations happened a lot.

I stayed up so late talking to Sam that I was almost late to my job at the gallery. Luckily the train was on time and I ran the two blocks from the station and I made it with a minute to spare.

It had been a fairly quiet day when I heard the doorbell jingle. I looked up from the log I was working on. “Can I help…….. Sam, what are you doing here?”

“I have a bare wall that needs something on it. And I wanted to see where you worked.” He said with a shy grin. He looked so handsome in his gray business suit that my mouth went dry. As soon as I smelled him, my senses went into overdrive. Down girl!

I tried to compose myself and remain professional. “ We have several artists on display now. They all have different styles. Do you know what you like?”

His eyes wandered down my body almost lazily, and came back up and paused at my mouth. “I definitely know what I like.”

“Eyes up here, Winchester! I meant art wise!” I said indignantly.

His eyes snapped back to mine. “I am open to suggestions. Can you show me around?”

I walked him around the gallery, showing him the various pieces on display. We were looking at a beautiful landscape when another piece caught his eye from across the room. He pointed to it. “I want to look at that one.”

We started walking over. “Tell me about this one.” He said. “I really like it.”

“It’s one of mine, I whispered.

“You painted this? I had no idea you were so talented. I’ll take it.” He said immediately.

I gaped at him, totally shocked. “Don’t you want to know how much it costs?”

“No. I can afford it.” He pulled out a credit card and handed it to me.

“Did you really come here to buy a painting or just to see me?” I couldn’t help asking.

“I came here to ask you to have dinner with me tomorrow night. Getting the painting was a nice bonus.” He admitted.

I sighed in frustration. “Sam, we can’t be seen in public together. You KNOW that. If someone sees us and tells my mother or your father….”

“Who said anything about in public? I was going to suggest you come to my place, we order in, watch a movie or something. What do you say?”

“Oh, okay. We could do that.” I stammered, knowing that I was already in deep, and falling deeper every second.

His smile lit up his whole face. “Great! “I’ll text you my address.”

I floated through the rest of my shift. The logical part of me knew that this was a train wreck waiting to happen, but the Omega in me wanted him so bad. Maybe if we were careful, we could make this work. When the text arrived from Sam with his address, my heart began to beat faster. I was counting the minutes until tomorrow.

Sam lived in a beautiful old brownstone on a quiet street. I was instantly enchanted. I knocked on the door, looking around to make sure no one was there. Paranoid much? Sam opened the door and ushered me in.

His home was definitely masculine, and so saturated with his scent that it was making my mouth water. We chatted while we ate the chicken Sam had ordered.

“I hope this is okay. I forgot to ask you what you like.” He commented.

“This is delicious. You chose well.” I said between bites.

After dinner and some cheesecake for dessert, we headed into the living room to watch a movie. Sam brought up a list of movies that were available on demand then handed the remote to me. “Ladies choice.”

I scrolled down the list until something caught my eye. “How about the new Avengers movie?” I asked him.

He looked at me like he’d won the lottery. “An Omega who is smart, beautiful, AND likes superhero movies?? Where have you been all my life?”

“I’m right here, Alpha,” I said in a husky voice, and my eyes very deliberately dropped to his mouth. I’m not sure who made the first move, him or me, but a heartbeat later I was in his arms, the movie totally forgotten. When he picked me up in his arms a few minutes later and carried me to his bedroom it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

The sunlight is what woke me. For a second I didn’t know where I was. Then I realized Sam’s arms were around me and my head was resting on his shoulder. I peeked over at him. He was awake and he’d started stroking my hair absently. And then it hit me.

“Wait! Sunlight? Is it morning? Shit!” I jumped out of bed and began searching frantically for my clothes that I had carelessly tossed aside last night. “What time is it?” I asked in a panicked voice.

“After 10, Why? What’s wrong, Y/N?” Sam sounded confused. 

“I am supposed to meet my Mother and my brother for brunch. I can’t be late again!” I leaned down to kiss him. “I have to go. Last night was amazing. I am sorry to run out on you again. I wasn’t expecting to stay the night. I’ll call you, okay?” 

“Do I have a choice?” Sam said stiffly.

I grabbed my purse and coat and hurried out the door. I was in such a rush that I didn’t notice the man parked in the car across the street taking pictures of me coming out of Sam’s house.


	5. Chapter 5

I should have known when Cas asked me to meet him for lunch at my favorite Thai restaurant that he was trying to bribe me. He HATED Thai food.

“So next Friday is a fundraiser to benefit the Met. It’s black tie. Mom wants us all to go. She says everyone who is anyone will be there, including a few wealthy patrons she is hoping will donate to her campaign. Will you go?” He looked worried.

I sighed. “Why does she always send you to do her dirty work, Cas? It’s really not fair to you to be put in the middle of this mess with us.”

He grinned at me. “Mom’s a smart woman. She knows you won’t say no to your big brother. So are you in? You can even bring a date if you want.”

I thought of Sam who I’d secretly seeing behind everyone’s back. “Fine, I’ll go.”

“Mom said she would buy you a dress. Will you be bringing someone?” Cas asked uncomfortably.

I rolled my eyes at him. “I can buy my own damn dress, Cas! You’re not fooling me for a second. That is just Mom’s way of trying to control what I wear. And I’l be coming alone. I wouldn’t subject anyone to this train wreck.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Y/N,” Cas said with a smirk.

“I can’t wait until this damn election is over!” I told him with an exhausted groan.

He raised an eyebrow at me. “But what if Mom wins?”

Y/N: I just wish once she would ask me to go to something herself instead of making Cas do it.

Sam: What now?

Y/N: She wants me to go to a black-tie benefit for the Met next Friday. And I can even bring a date. Know any single guys?

Sam: It just so happens that I’m going to that too. My Dad is bringing me and Dean. I’ll be your date, I’m sure your Mother would LOVE that!

Y/N: Don’t I wish, Sam (sigh) 

Sam: We’re going to have to come clean eventually. You aren’t getting rid of me that easily

I bought a gorgeous red dress for the Met Gala because I wanted a splash of color in the sea of black I knew would be there. I had started not feeling well the afternoon of the party, but I chalked it up to nerves. I felt like a china doll that was carted out for special occasions.

I met Cas and Meg at our assigned table. Cas looked very dashing in his tux, his bow-tie and cummerbund matching the blue of his eyes. Meg was gorgeous in a deep sapphire gown that showed off her flawless complexion. My mother had chosen a simple black gown that completely washed her out.

I dutifully walked over and kissed her cheek. “Hi, Mom,” I said quietly.

“Red, really? Couldn’t you have worn something a little more conservative?” That was the greeting I got. She looked me up and down critically. “Those heels are awfully high, Y/N.”

“I need a drink,” I muttered as I stalked off in search of the bar. Why did I let her get to me so?

The line at the bar was long so I took my place and waited. “You look absolutely stunning,” Sam whispered in my ear.

I jumped in surprise. “You scared me!” I took in the sight that was Sam Winchester in a tux. He was perfect. His tux must have been custom-made because it fit his long legs and broad shoulders perfectly. I noted with some irony he was wearing a red tie and cummerbund. “We match,” I whispered.

I turned back around so no one would notice me talking to Sam for too long and say something to my mother. He came up behind me and whispered in my ear again. “Of course we do….That’s because I’m your date, even if no one knows it but you and me.”

It was my turn so I placed my order and waited for my drink. When the bartender handed it to me, I turned and faced Sam before walking away. As I walked past him I whispered in his ear, “Red is definitely your color, Sam. I want you to fuck me wearing that red bow tie, and NOTHING else.” I couldn’t help grinning at Sam’s low groan as I walked away. 

I had gotten about halfway back to our table when I got a little dizzy. I need to eat something, I thought. Luckily a waiter passed by with some hors-d'oeuvres so I snagged a few. They tasted like cardboard but I felt better.

“Who was that guy you were talking to?” Meg asked when I got back. 

Okay. Play dumb. “I don’t know. Someone making small talk in line to pass the time.” I said nonchalantly. “Where’s Cas?”

Meg rolled her eyes. “Your mother is making the rounds introducing “Her son the Doctor”. I said I would wait for you.”

She had a very complex relationship with her own mother Lilith, so she totally understood my pain. Meg was incredibly observant, so I needed to watch my interactions with Sam in public.

“Look out. Here she comes, and she has someone with her.” Meg hissed in warning.

My mother was walking with a handsome blond-haired man who just screamed old money. Alpha. Very Alpha. I could smell him coming a mile away. Perfect. “Roger, This is my daughter, Y/N. Y/N, this is Roger Mason. He is one of my most generous campaign supporters.”

“Nice to meet you.” I smiled at him. He was attractive in that blond rich-boy way, but he wasn’t Sam.

“Y/N LOVES to dance, and sadly no one has asked her yet.” My mother said pointedly.

Bitch. She knew I HATED dancing, but was using me to entertain her wealthy Alpha friend. 

“Would you like to dance?” He asked me. As if I had a choice. I started to sweat. 

“Sure,” I replied. He led me to the floor. My mother stood to watch until her campaign manager drew her away. I was uncomfortable from the start. He held me too tightly, and his hands wandered just a bit. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sam standing at the edge of the crowd watching me, his face dark.

Just walk away Sam. Please. This is how it has to be. Don’t make a scene. I projected with my eyes. He must have gotten the message because he downed his drink and stalked away. 

When Roger’s hands settled on my ass and squeezed, I was about to pull away when I heard Sam’s voice behind me. “Get your hands off her ass.” He growled, his voice furious.

“I saw her first. I don’t see a claim mark on her and she’s not complaining, so back off.” Roger said confidently.

Sam didn’t hesitate. He hauled off and punched Roger in the jaw, knocking him out cold in one punch. He grabbed my arm possessively. People began to whisper. I gritted my teeth in pain as I felt the familiar cramping sensations start.

“Oh no. Sam, you need to go now. My Mom and Cas are coming. You can’t be here. Please, Sam! GO!”

He looked at me, and I saw his nostrils twitch, and his pupils dilate. He took an involuntary step towards me. “Your heat is starting.” He whispered. He shook his head as if to clear it and turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Cas came over to me, concern in his eyes. “What happened, Y/N?” I saw Cas’ eyes widen slightly and I knew he smelled it too.

I saw my mom’s campaign manager Gary heading towards us. Not a good sign. Roger was moaning as he started to come around.

“Cas, I need to leave. My heat is starting, almost two weeks early. This guy and another Alpha got into a fight when they smelled it. I don’t want to cause a scene.” I whispered.

“You're supposed to be on suppressants!” My mother whispered with clenched teeth.

“I am! They didn’t work!” I said defensively.

“You know they aren’t 100% effective.” Cas reminded her. “I told you this could happen. Do you want me to take you home?” He asked me.

“No. You stay and smooth things over with Roger, could you? I owe you one!” I grimaced with pain as my core twisted.

“Is everything under control here?” Gary asked fake smile plastered to his face.

“Wasn’t that John Winchester’s younger son?” My mother asked suspiciously.

“Who?” I said blankly.

“The one who punched Roger!”

“I don’t know. Can I please go? I am in pain.” I said quietly.

“Yes, go.” My mother said dismissively, hurrying with Gary over to Roger.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Cas asked me.

“Stop worrying. I will be fine.” I kissed Cas’ cheek, said a quick word to Meg and hurried out of the ballroom. The pain was becoming worse by the minute. The short drive to my apartment seemed to take forever. The closer I got to home, the wetter I became. Slick was pouring out of me, and all I could think of was Sam.

When I entered my building, I tugged off my heels and ran up the stairs. I stopped dead when I got to my door. Sam was standing in front of it, pacing. I ran to him. His pupils were completely blown, the greenish-blue a narrow ring. His hair was a mess and he had removed his jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeves. He was sweating profusely. Sam had gone into rut. 

“Omega.” He growled, pulling me to him.


	6. Chapter 6

The minute Sam and I touched, it was through a switch flipped inside me. Everything around me seemed to fade away slightly in comparison to him. His hands gripped my arms as he backed me against my closed door.

All I could think about was my need for him. Our lips met in a clash of tongues and mouths as he kissed me until I had to pull away so I could breathe. “Need you Alpha,” I whispered.

Sam’s eyes darkened as his hands tangled in my hair. I leaned my head to the side, exposing my neck to him. His scent was making my head spin. We were so wrapped up in each other that neither of us seemed concerned with the fact we were practically having sex in the hallway where anyone could see.

“Unlock the door, Y/N,” Sam demanded.

My hands were shaking as I tried to fit the key into the lock. As soon as I had the door open, I tugged his hand and we spilled into my apartment. 

“Help me out of this damn dress!” I begged. I felt like if I didn’t get him inside me in the next 2 minutes I was going to jump out of my skin. He stood behind me, yanking the zipper down as my dress pooled in a puddle at my feet. I turned and kicked the offending garment away.

Sam’s large hands cupped my ass as he ground his pants covered erection into me. Free of the confining dress, clad in only my panties and bra, I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. My pussy began to throb with the need to be filled, and slick poured out of me. I bit back a moan. 

Sam reached out a long arm and cleared the top of the table off with one swipe of his hand. Papers, brushes and other art supplies tumbled to the floor, and I heard the sound of glass breaking. Even that didn’t pierce the haze of desire that was consuming me. We weren’t even going to make it to the bedroom.

I’d had sex before when I was in heat, but this was completely different. I felt like the rational Y/N was being swept away and all that remained was the Omega. The need to mate that was programmed in my DNA was taking over, screaming to be satisfied.

He picked me up as though I weighed nothing and laid me down on the table on my back. He didn’t bother removing my bra and panties, he just ripped them off and flung the shredded material to the floor.

Sam positioned my legs over his shoulders as he kissed up my inner thighs, his mouth lapping up my juices. As his tongue swirled around my clit and sucked on the raw bundle of nerves my legs began to tremble. 

An orgasm so powerful I saw stars rocketed through me. “Saaaaammmm!” I shrieked as I came. He held my legs in his powerful grip while I writhed and moaned, not ceasing until I was a panting mess. He pulled me to the end of the table and flipped me over effortlessly, bending me over it. His clothes joined mine on the floor.

Nudging my legs apart, he slid inside me in one smooth motion. His mouth was pressed against my ear as he hissed, “I can smell him on you, Omega. You're mine. No one touches you but me.”

I held my breath as I felt the stretch of my muscles to accept him. He thrust into me hard and began a punishing rhythm that soon had me spiraling toward another orgasm. “I’m yours, Sam. Always.” I whispered.

He was close, I could tell by the sounds he was making. Sam’s sweat-slicked chest pressed against my back as he pounded into me. I could feel his knot starting to swell, making movement more difficult. When he sunk his teeth into my shoulder, claiming me, marking me as his my eyes widened as we both fell over the edge together.

There was no turning back now, Sam and I were mated forever. The thought of this should have terrified me, but it didn’t. It felt right, it felt like I had finally come home. With Sam by my side, I could face the certain wrath of my mother.

For the next two days, Sam and I had sex pretty much everywhere in my apartment. The floor, the couch, the table again, the shower, and the bed. We finally fell into the exhausted sleep that signaled the end of my heat and his rut.

I woke in a tangle of arms and legs, Sam’s big body enveloping me as we had slept. I was clear-headed, but the stinging pain in my shoulder a reminder of what we had done in the heat of the moment. I looked over at Sam and he was watching me closely.

“I’m not sorry I claimed you.” He said defensively. I guess he thought I was going to be angry.

“I’m not either,” I whispered.

“Wait……you're not?” He said with a tone of surprise. “This really complicates things, Y/N.”

“I love you, Sam. I’m done trying to fight it. I can’t live like this anymore. No matter what I do, my mother isn’t happy. There is no pleasing her. She has never treated me as anything but an inconvenience my entire life. I am done trying to please her. It’s time I did what makes ME happy.”

The smile on Sam’s face melted my heart. He brushed my hair out of my eyes and kissed me, a sweet, gentle kiss full of promise. “You have NO idea how much I have dreamed about you saying those words….. I love you too, Y/N.”

“Anyway, we have bigger problems than a little bite, Sam,” I told him. 

He looked worried. “We do?”

“What if I’m pregnant? I’m on suppressants, so technically we should be okay, but we weren’t exactly practicing safe sex, you know.”

In the throes of our hormones, birth control hadn’t exactly crossed our minds. But now that clearer heads prevailed, it was the first thing I thought of. I had never had sex during my heat with an Alpha in rut. I didn’t know if that increased the chances of pregnancy, or what effect the suppressants had.

“If you are, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. I have to admit, the thought of you big with my pup is very appealing.” Sam told me, grinning. 

“You’re such a caveman!” I teased. “Seriously though, I think we should go see my brother. Cas is a reasonable man. He might have an idea about how to break the news to our parents.”

When I fished my phone out of my purse that was still on the floor in the foyer where I had dropped it, I had 27 new voicemails all received in the past three hours. My ringer had been turned off so I didn’t hear any of them.

“What the hell?” I said, frowning at my phone.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked me.

“I have 27 voicemails. Some are from Cas and my Mom, but I don’t recognize the other numbers.”

I saw that Cas had just texted me so I opened it up. 

Cas: Y/N, where the HELL are you? Why aren’t you answering your phone? I need to talk to you. MOM KNOWS ABOUT YOU AND SAM WINCHESTER!

I gasped as all the color drained from my face and my heart plummeted to the floor. So much for handling this our way. As usual. my mother was the one in control and I was playing catch-up.

“What’s happened, Y/N? You're scaring me.” Sam asked urgently.

“My mother knows about us,” I whispered as my eyes filled with tears.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hi, Cas. It’s me.” 

“Y/N? Are you okay? I’ve been worried sick! I was going to come over but Meg told me the last thing you needed during your heat was me in your face.” Cas said as soon as he heard my voice. “Why didn’t you tell me about you and Sam?”

“It all happened so suddenly, Cas. So how did Mom find out? Do I even want to ask how she took the news?” I asked tentatively.

“Mad doesn’t begin to cover it. You need to go see her, Y/N.” Cas said urgently.

I sighed, the burden of everything suddenly weighing me down. “Tell Mom I will be over in a bit.”

“I love you no matter what happens, you know that, right?” Cas whispered.

“I never doubted it for a second. Love you too, Bro. I’ll see you soon.” I said as I ended the call.

Sam wiped my tears away gently with the pad of his thumb. “I’m glad they know, Y/N. I don’t want to sneak around anymore. I want people to know your mine.”

“I love you, Sam,” I said as I pressed a kiss on his hand. “I think it’s high time my mother and I had a chat, don’t you?”

My heart was pounding as I stood at the door of my mother’s townhouse. Sam stood behind me, his arm around my waist protectively. I had thought I would be visiting my mother alone, but Sam told me in no uncertain terms either he went, or I didn’t.

“I mean it, Omega. We go together or not at all.” He’d told me firmly, the Alpha in him roaring to the surface.

The door opened, and Cas stood there. For a minute the two Alphas eyed each other, sizing each other up. Then Cas made the first move. He held out his hand for Sam to shake. As they shook hands, Cas eyed the claim mark on my neck. “You hurt her, Winchester, and I will kill you.” He growled.

“I love her, Dr. Novak. I will protect her with my life.” Sam said sincerely. Cas seemed satisfied with this. He nodded and moved away from the door to let us enter.

My mother was in her study, flanked by her ever-present campaign manager and the younger guy from her PR team

“Mother, this is Sam Winchester….my….my Alpha,” I told her, head held high.

She rose from her chair, lips pursed, eyeing the mark on my neck. “So he’s claimed you, I see.” She finally commented.

“Yes,” I said simply.

“You stupid, stupid girl! You’ve ruined everything!” She snapped, her hand whipping out and slapping me hard across the face.

Sam yanked me back towards him angrily as Cas grabbed her arm. “If you touch her again this will be the last time you will ever see her,” Sam said furiously.

“Or me,” Cas said angrily. “I am done. I can’t stand by and watch you treat my sister this way anymore.” This earned him a dirty look from my mother.

Gary her campaign manager thrust a large manila envelope into my hand. “We received this two days ago along with a demand for $100,000. If we don’t pay, they will be released to the press, and our campaign is dead in the water.”

I opened the envelope, and in it were dozens of pictures of Sam and me together. Someone had clearly been watching me for weeks. I gave a humorless laugh. “So this is about blackmail? You can’t pay the money. If Sam and I go public with our relationship, then these photos are worthless. Have a press conference…..Do whatever. I am done hiding.” I said to her. 

“And say what?” My mother said bitterly. “That my “Beta” daughter is really an Omega, and she is having an affair with my opponent’s son? My credibility will be ruined.”

I looked at her in disbelief. “Why is everything always about you? Do you care even a little bit about my happiness?”

“We’ve done nothing wrong. She’s mine, I’ve claimed her as my mate. This isn’t just “an affair”, I am in love with your daughter. She could be carrying my pup as we speak. This has nothing to do with you or my father.” Sam said stiffly.

Can I speak to my mother alone?” I asked suddenly. Cas and Sam both looked at me warily.

“Are you sure, Y/N?” Sam asked.

“I’ll be fine, Sam. I just need a minute. Can you all please give us the room?”

I could tell by Sam and Cas’ tense posture that neither of them liked this idea. “I will be right outside the door, Y/N. Call if you need me.” Sam told me as he left the room reluctantly, Cas trailing in his wake.

“Go.” My mother said curtly to Gary and the PR guy, whose name I STILL didn’t know. They walked out stiffly, neither looking pleased. 

I stared at my mom a minute before speaking. “What would you have me do here, Mom? Give up the man I love so you can win a stupid election? I’ve spent my whole life trying to be the person you wanted me to be, and it’s never good enough…….I’m never good enough. Well, I’m done.”

“If you do this, I no longer have a daughter. I am cutting you off.” My mother said harshly.

“Why do you hate me so much?” I whispered. “Why am I never enough?”

“You are just like him. So stubborn, so determined to get your way. Every time I look at you I see him.” 

I sighed in annoyance. “I can’t help that I take after Dad.”

She snorted in derision. “I don’t mean Charles. I mean your REAL father, Y/N.”

“What are you talking about?” My face was a mask of shock.

“It’s time you knew the truth. When Cas was four, I accepted a position as an adjunct professor at NYU. That’s where I met your father. He was one of my med students. We fell in love. He wanted me to leave Charles and marry him.” I could see the pain in my mother’s eyes.

“So why didn’t you?” I asked.

“When I got pregnant, Charles knew it wasn’t his. Our marriage was already strained. He told me I could leave, but I would never see my son again. He had his parent’s money…..I could have lost my medical license. So I broke things off, and Charles raised you as his own.” She said matter-of-factly.

“Why are you telling me this now?” I asked.

“You think I hate you, but the truth is every time I look at you I am reminded of what I gave up, and my heart breaks all over again.” Her face was a mask of stone.

“So Dad’s been gone for years. Why didn’t you track him down?” I had to know.

“He was killed in a car crash the next year. He never even knew about you. But I learned a hard lesson. Love makes you weak. And I will never be weak again.”

My mother stood up. “ I am washing my hands of you once and for all. Don’t come crying to me a few years from now when you realize you made a mistake.” She finished speaking, her mouth set in a grim line.

I finally saw my mother for what she was…..A cold, hard woman who let the memory of her lost love eat away at her until she was nothing but an empty shell. “You are on your own if you do this, Y/N.”

She didn’t know it, but she had just given me a precious gift…. My freedom. 

“I’ve been on my own my entire life, Mom,” I told her sadly. “I just didn’t see it until now.”

I turned away from her and headed for the door. She had no power over me anymore. “Goodbye, Mother,” I whispered. I walked out without a backward glance.

Sam and Cas were talking in low voices when I came out of the room. “Are you okay, SIs? You were in there a long time. I thought I was going to have to physically restrain Sam. He was ready to break the door down.” Cas smiled.

“I am good, Cas. Better than I have been in a long time.” I turned to Sam. “We are done here.”

I heard the sound of breaking glass as my mother threw something at the door in a fit of rage. Cas’ head whipped around, and he grimaced. “Sounds like your talk went well.”

“You should go deal with her. I’ll call you later, okay?” I told my brother. Cas nodded silently and headed toward the study. 

Sam smiled at me and held out his hand. “How do you feel about meeting my father and Dean?” He asked me.


	8. Chapter 8

As Sam and I left my mother’s townhouse, I felt lighter than I had in years. The weight of having to hide my relationship with Sam had affected me more than I realized. 

Sam’s hand was warm and strong in mine as we walked away. I paused for a moment and looked back at the only home I had ever known. In my mind's eye, I replayed some happy memories of this place. I saw Cas and I playing tag out front as kids, and my Dad teaching me how to ride a bike. 

But the happy memories were far outweighed by anger, anxiety, and sadness after my Dad died. I had wasted so much time trying to please my Mother. I realized now that no matter what I did, I would always be a living reminder of her lost love.

But that was all behind me now. I saw my mother for who she really was, and I was done playing her games. That part of my life was over. Never again would I let anyone make me feel inferior for being an Omega. 

I looked over at Sam and he smiled as he leaned in and kissed me gently, right out in the open. “Are you ready to go?” He asked me.

“More than ready,” I whispered.

This place was my past, and Sam Winchester was my future.

“Before you call your Dad, I need to stop somewhere first,” I told Sam in the cab.

“Okay. Where do you want to go?” He asked me.

“First National Bank on Market Street,” I said as I gave the cab driver the address.

Sam looked at me curiously when we pulled up to the bank. “Why are we here?”

“I need to talk to someone. It won’t take long. You can wait here and hold the cab if you want.” I told him.

He nodded silently. “I’ll be quick,” I said as I got out. “Why don’t you call your father while I take care of this?”

I walked into the bank and asked to speak to Mr. Harrington, the Branch Manager. He was an old friend of my father’s and had known me my entire life.

He came out of his office immediately and smiled at me. “Y/N, it’s good to see you! What can I do for you?”

“Hi Uncle Bob. Can we talk in your office for a minute?” I asked.

“Of course, Dear. Right this way.” I followed him and he motioned for me to take a seat as he shut the door. He sat down behind his desk and looked at me curiously. “I can’t remember the last time you were here. What can I help you with?”

“I have some questions about the money my father left me,” I told him.

“I want to know if it is possible to have my mother removed as the trustee. I want to have sole control over my money.” I said.

Uncle Bob gave me a confused look. “Your mother was never the trustee, Y/N. I was. Your father insisted on that. And that stopped when you turned 21. You control that money. Do you want to increase your monthly stipend?” He asked me.

“Did my mother ever have control of my money?” I said through clenched teeth.

“No, why?” He asked.

I sighed in resignation. All this time my mother had let me believe she controlled my trust. So her threats to “cut me off” were more lies. It figures.

“How much is in my trust right now?” I asked him.

He brought my account up on his computer. “There is just over $200,000 right now.”

“I want to withdraw all the money and close the account. Can I do that?” 

“Yes. You will need to sign some forms, and I can issue you a check right now. Let me print out the forms.” He clicked some keys and pulled the papers off of his printer.

“You need to sign here, here, and there.” He told me. I signed where he had indicated. “Just let me print you out a check. It will just take a minute.” 

I hugged him and thanked him for his help. 

“Is everything okay, Y/N?” He asked with concern. 

“Everything is great,” I told him, and I meant it. When I got back in the cab I had a check for the balance of my trust tucked in my purse.

“I spoke to my Dad and Dean,” Sam told me. “I said I needed to see them both right away. That there was someone I wanted them to meet. My Dad said to come right over. Dean will meet us there.” 

Sam squeezed my hand reassuringly as the cab dropped us off in front of his father’s house, “Don’t be nervous, Y/N. They will love you as much as I do.”

We walked up to the door and Sam rang the doorbell. The door was answered by a very attractive blond. She grinned when she saw who it was. “Sam! How are you?”

“Hey, Jo! Good to see you!” He leaned in to hug her. Her eyes flitted to me, waiting for Sam to introduce me. 

“Jo, this in Y/N… my Omega.” 

Jo managed to hide her surprise pretty well. Only a slight widening of her eyes gave her away. She recovered quickly and held out her hand to me. “I’m Jo Harvelle, Dean’s Omega. It’s nice to meet you, Y/N. Come on in, John and Dean are in the family room.”

Jo led us through the house to the family room in the back. Sam was still holding my hand tightly, and I welcomed the contact. As we entered the room I saw John and Dean sitting in the corner by the fireplace, beers in hand, talking quietly. They both stood abruptly when they saw me.

I tried not to stare. John and Dean were both tall and good-looking like Sam. Damn this family had good genes! Dean looked from me to Sam and back to me, his expression guarded.. “So what’s the big emergency, Sammy?” 

Sam pulled me forward, his arm around me possessively. “Dad, Dean, I‘d like you to meet Y/N Novak……. My Omega.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Wait just a minute….. Naomi Novak’s daughter is your freaking Omega? Since when? She’s the woman you met?”

“Dean,” John said calmly. “Why don’t we hear your brother out before we jump to any conclusions? Jo, would you mind putting some coffee on? Let’s sit down.”

Jo jumped up eagerly, happy to have an opportunity to escape this conversation. “Sure, John,” she said before leaving the room.

“Yeah, Dean. She’s the woman I met. At the time I didn’t know she was Naomi’s daughter. By the time I did find out, it didn’t matter. I love her, and I’ve claimed her.” Sam told them defiantly.

Dean looked about ready to lose his shit, so I decided to try some honesty. I looked at both of them earnestly. “Mr. Winchester, Dean, this is not how I would have liked for you to find out about us. The last thing Sam or I want is for your campaign to be affected by our decisions. My mother has already disowned me because of my relationship with Sam.”

“Your mother disowned you?” Dean parroted in surprise.

I nodded mutely, not able to look him in the eye. “She told me I had to choose, and when I chose Sam, she washed her hands of me.”

“Damn! I knew your mother was cold, but turning your back on her own daughter?” Dean said softly.

“Man you have NO idea. Her mom is a real piece of work.” Sam told them.

“My Mother and I never see eye to eye on anything, so that’s nothing new,” I commented. 

Jo returned at that moment with a tray laden with mugs of steaming coffee. She placed the tray on the table and proceeded to serve Dean, John and Sam their coffee just the way they liked it just from memory.

“How do you take yours, Y/N?” She asked me.

“Cream and sweetener please,” I told her. I was touched at her kindness.

I took a sip of the coffee and the warmth coursed through me and strengthened me for what I had to say next. I looked directly at John. “Mr. Winchester, there’s something else. Somebody is trying to blackmail my Mother. They took pictures of Sam and I together and sent them to her. If she doesn’t pay they are going to tell the media about our relationship. That’s how she found out about us.”

John reached over and grabbed something off the coffee table. It was a manilla envelope. He reached inside and pulled something out and handed it to me. “You mean pictures like these? These came to my office three days ago.”

I looked down at the photos in my hand: Sam and I kissing in the doorway of his brownstone. Me in Sam’s lap on his couch. Sam and I walking into my building holding hands. Someone had really done their homework. Sam held out his hand. I sighed and handed him the pictures. His face grew dark as he saw how much of our personal lives the photographer had access to.

“How much did they ask for?” Sam said in a tight voice.

“$200,000. Or they release them to the press.” John said quietly.

“So he’s playing both sides of the fence.” Sam fumed. “Blackmailing both of you, making twice the money.”

“No, wait!” I said to the group. Everyone turned to look at me. “My Mother wouldn’t listen to me, but maybe you will, Mr. Winchester. You can’t pay this person. You just can’t. If Sam and I go public with our relationship, then this person will have nothing to bargain with. I love him Sir, and I’m not ashamed to tell the world he’s my Alpha.”

John smiled at me and patted my hand. “I have no intention of paying this Slimeball one red cent. This campaign does not respond to blackmailers. Your relationship with my son has nothing whatsoever to do with my campaign. I am running for Mayor. Sam isn’t. Whatever the two of you decide to do is fine by me”

“Are you sure, Dad?” Sam asked.

“If you want to go public with your relationship, do it because you want to, not because of me, Son. I remember when I met your Mother, Sam. That feeling when you find your true Omega, your missing piece. There is nothing like it. You feel complete. I wouldn’t dream of taking that away from you. Not for an election, not for anything.” 

Dean looked over at me, his green eyes assessing me. “Well Sammy, if she’s good enough for Dad, then she’s good enough for me. Welcome to the family, Y/N!”

I couldn’t stop myself from leaping from my seat and launching myself into John’s arms and hugging him, crying unabashedly. He hugged me back tightly and rubbed my back as I cried on his shoulder.

Then I launched myself at Dean, and hugged him too, knocking him back on the couch with a grunt of surprise. I didn’t notice the grin Sam and Dean exchanged. Jo hugged Sam as she wiped the tears from her eyes. John’s smile lit up the entire room.

For the first time in a very long time, I felt like I belonged. The understanding and acceptance I was receiving from the Winchesters was overwhelming. Suddenly I missed my own father and brother desperately, and I mentally cursed the circumstances and the person (my mother) that had kept them from me for so long.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry St. John had been a photographer in New York City for more than 20 years. Most of the other photographers loathed him. He was worse than the dreaded Paparazzo. The called him “Harry the Hound” behind his back because there was no length he wouldn’t go to to get a shot.

Harry was stalking some Park Avenue heiress out shopping when the text came.

Meet me at the Starbucks on Broadway at 5. We need to talk.

G

Harry looked at his watch. He had time to get some good pictures, and still make over to Broadway. All in a days work, he thought as he readjusted his long-distance lens.

When he arrived at Starbucks, the guy he was meeting was already there so he walked over and sat down.

“What’s up, Chief?” Harry asked.

“I need you to step up your surveillance of Sam Winchester and Y/N Novak. I need more pictures.”

Harry held out his hand. “And I need more money.”

The man placed a thick envelope in his outstretched palm. Harry stood up. “I’ll be in touch.” He said with a grin before walking out of Starbucks onto the busy street.

 

John didn’t push us to make a decision right away about going public with our relationship. “This is a big decision. Don’t rush it. Once it’s done, it can”t be undone. Take some time to think it over.”

After we left Sam’s father’s place, we headed back to my apartment so I could pack a bag. Sam was insisting I come to stay at his place. 

“I want you with me,” Sam said in that Alpha way of his. I didn’t want to be away from him anyway, so I readily agreed.

Cas texted me from the hospital to see how I was after the day's ordeal. I assured him I was fine and Sam and I were together. Cas said he was glad that I was finally happy. Then he told me he loved me and that he and Meg would always support me no matter what our mother said. I knew it in my heart but it was nice to hear him say it anyway.

That night as I slipped into bed next to Sam it felt like the most normal thing in the world. We weren’t sneaking around. We weren’t hiding our relationship. We were a regular couple getting ready for the workweek.

I felt Sam’s lips next to my ear. “I like having you in my bed,” he growled as his hand wandered up my thigh.

I couldn’t help smiling at the dominant tone he was using. It was sending shivers up my spine. “Isn’t that convenient, Alpha. I like being in your bed.” I whispered.

“Show me.” He said in a hungry tone.

I threaded both my hands in his dark hair and pulled his lips to mine for a bruising kiss. Our mouths fought for control and he nipped at my lower lip.

“Mine.” He growled.

“Yours.” I agreed. I pulled back my head and looked at him. “Someone is feeling very Alpha tonight,” I said teasingly. “But really Sam….I just finished my heat. After that two day sex-fest I need a little bit of recovery time or your going to kill me. And besides, we need to talk.”

He laid back on the bed and groaned. “Tell that to my raging hard-on.”

I rolled my eyes at him. “I said we can’t have sex, but that doesn’t mean we can’t do….stuff. But we are talking first.”

“Okay, so talk.” He said in his best lawyer voice.

“What does your gut say about going public with our relationship?” I asked him.

He was silent for a moment, thinking about it. “I think we should hold off.” He finally said. “Not that I don’t want everyone to know your mine, because I do. But if we go public now, the campaign becomes about our relationship, and not about our parents. We will be found out eventually. When it happens, it happens, but we don’t need to advertise it.”

I smiled happily. “I totally agree! I want our life to be ours as long as possible. And the absolute LAST thing I want to do is give my mother’s campaign ANY free publicity.“

Sam reached over and took my hand in his. “So I’ve been meaning to ask you something…” Sam started.

“Okay,” I said warily.

“What did you and your mother talk about when you kicked us out of the room at her house? You looked a little shell-shocked after. ”

He asked curiously.

I sighed before answering. “My mother fed me some bullshit story about Charles Novak not being my real father.”

“Really? Do you think she is telling the truth?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t care if she was. Charles Novak was the only father that mattered.”

I finally pulled my hand out of Sam’s and placed it in his lap. “Now what is this I heard about a raging hard-on?” Leaning over, I pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Sam’s lips. 

He groaned hoarsely against my lips. “Don’t start something you aren’t gonna finish, Omega.”

I smirked at him. “I know how to take care of my Alpha.”

“Show me.” He growled.

I straddled his lap, feeling his arousal pressing against my core. I began to kiss along Sam’s jaw, blowing in his ear until he shivered. “God, Y/N!”

“Take off your shirt.”

Sam pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. His amazing chest was bared to my gaze. I swirled my lips around his nipples and licked my way over the hard ridges of his stomach muscles. I nibbled at the top of his boxers and nuzzled my mouth against his clothed bulge.

“Take these off and lay back,” I whispered.

Sam yanked his boxers down and his cock sprang free, long and thick and glorious. His scent was saturating the room and making my mouth water. I began to lick up the long, long length of him, swirling my tongue around the head of his cock.

I wrapped my hand around him and began to stroke as I moved my mouth up and down his length. Sam’s pleasured moans increased. He began to move his hips, fucking into my mouth. I hollowed out my cheeks and ignoring my gag reflex, felt Sam’s cock hit the back of my throat.

His hands fisted in my hair as his moans increased to a fever pitch. “Oh God Y/N!” I felt Sam shudder, and his come hit the back of my throat. I swallowed every drop and licked my lips. He collapsed on the bed, chest heaving.

“You are gonna kill me, I swear.” He managed to get out between gasps of breath.

Two weeks later Sam and I were pretty much living together at his brownstone. More and more of my stuff wound up there, and it just seemed to make sense since his place was bigger.

Last week Sam and I had dinner at Cas and Meg’s. It started out really well. It was cute to see how nervous Sam was, and how much he wanted to impress my brother. When we arrived at Cas and Meg’s sprawling suburban house, we rang the doorbell and waited.

A pretty girl with blond hair and Cas’ startling blue eyes answered the door. “Aunt Y/N! Is this your boyfriend?” She asked.

“It sure is, Claire,” I said, grinning.

“Mom said I was supposed to ask you in.” She told us. 

We walked into the house and found Meg in the kitchen. “That smells amazing!”

Meg walked over and offered Sam her hand. “I’m Meg Novak, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Sam.”

“Thanks for having me, Meg. I appreciate you welcoming me into your home.” Sam said congenially.

“Cas is on the phone with the hospital. He’ll be down in a minute.” Meg told us.

Dinner was going great until little Jimmy piped up, “I heard Grandma say Aunt Y/N is an Omega whore who deserves exactly what she gets.”

Cas stood up so fast his chair tipped over. His face was beet red. “James Novak! I don’t EVER want to hear such language used in this house again! Go to your room!”

Jimmy ran to his room crying. Meg looked at me. “He doesn’t even know what he’s saying. He’s just parroting your mother.”

I sighed. “I know. Please don’t punish him, Cas. explain to him why what he said is wrong, but don’t punish him. He didn’t know.”

Cas’ blue eyes looked so sad. “I am so sorry to both of you.”

We didn’t stay very long after that. I still haven’t talked to my mother.

One afternoon I was working at the gallery when the bell jingled telling me someone had entered. When I came out from the back and saw who it was, my heart sank. It was Gary, my mother’s campaign manager. Whatever he wanted, I was sure I wouldn’t like it.

“Why are you here?” I asked him.

“I want to talk to you. Do you have a minute?” He looked around to see if we were alone.

“Say what you came here to say,” I demanded.

“Have you decided to go public with your relationship with Sam Winchester?” He asked.

“What business is it of yours?” I demanded.

“Your decision will affect your mother’s campaign.” He said stiffly.

“My mother has made it clear that I am “no longer her daughter” so nothing I do should matter anymore. My life is no longer any of your business Gary, not that it ever was. I think it’s time for you to go. Does my mother even know your here?”

Gary gave me a mutinous look but left without argument. No matter how far away I went I couldn’t get out from under the shadow of the great Naomi Novak. I couldn’t stop trembling for the rest of my shift. 

I wiped my mouth weakly as I came out of the bathroom. I had just thrown up again for the third morning in a row. Several people at the gallery had been felled by the stomach flu, and I feared I had caught it.

“You okay Y/N?” Sam sounded concerned.

“I think I’m getting the stomach flu. Jane and Mark at the gallery both have it.” I said tiredly

“I don’t think it’s the flu, Babe,” Sam said smiling.

“What do you mean?” I asked, confused.

“You smell different. Your only sick in the mornings. Your fine the rest of the day. I think you may be pregnant, Y/N.”


	10. Chapter 10

I looked at Sam in surprise. “I’m sure it’s……I can’t be……..wait, what?”

He took my hand and kissed the top of my head. “I said, I think you’re pregnant. I remember my Dad saying he always knew when my Mom was carrying his pup because she smelled different.“

I tilted my head, considering him. “Different how?”

Sam walked over until he was standing right in front of me. With our height difference, the top of my head reached below his shoulder. He leaned in, his lips ghosting over my cheek.

I instinctively bared my neck to him in submission. He scented the column of my neck from my ear to my shoulder.

“Normally you smell like flowers with a hint of warm vanilla thrown in. Now there’s something else. Something that wasn’t there before.” He whispered, his low voice sending shivers down my spine.

“What?” I asked curiously.

“I don’t know. Something spicy. I can’t explain it.“ Sam admitted. “But whatever it is, it’s making me want to throw you on the floor and fuck you senseless.”

“So why don’t you?” I couldn’t resist asking.

Sam closed his eyes and turned, grimacing and wrinkling his nose as if he was in pain.

“Because we’re going to the drugstore to buy a pregnancy test.”

Two hours and three pregnancy tests later we had our answer. I opened the bathroom door and mutely handed the sticks to Sam. He looked down at the two pink lines, the plus and the bold black “pregnant” and a huge smile lit his face.

“So we’re really doing this?” He asked, eyes searching my face.

“We’re doing this,” I confirmed, my voice shaking slightly.

He reached down and placed his hand on my stomach, his large palm covering most of my abdomen. “I can’t wait until your belly is big with my pup.”

A tear slipped down my cheek and Sam wiped it with his thumb. “Are you sure you are okay with this?” He asked softly. He sounded worried.

I gave a watery chuckle. “I am equal parts ecstatic and terrified, Sam. I am thrilled to be your Omega, but if the baby takes after you size-wise they may need a crowbar to get it out.”

We decided not to tell anyone until after my doctor’s appointment which I had scheduled for the next week. It was so hard not to call Cas and Meg and tell them immediately. Sam was chomping at the bit to tell his Dad and Dean.

I continued to throw up pretty much every day. I spent the morning of my doctor’s appointment puking my guts out. Sam handed me a glass of water when I was done.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” He asked for at least the fourth time.

I shook my head. “You’re due in court this morning, and nothing exciting happens at the first appointment anyway. You can come to the next one. I’ll be fine.”

“Call me if you need anything.” He told me.

I basically had to push him out the door. “GO Sam!”

I had told Meg my Ob-gyn was retiring and she had recommended hers. I sighed with annoyance when the perky receptionist handed me a huge stack of new patient paperwork. When they took me back the first thing they did was draw some blood to measure my hormone levels.

The nurse escorted me to an exam room to get changed into a gown. “Open in the front, and the doctor will be in.”

There was a knock at the door and the doctor and the nurse entered. She was a kindly looking Asian woman with a long braid and a ready smile. “Ms. Novak? I’m Dr. Chung. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You come highly recommended, Doctor,” I said, liking her immediately.

“So how have you been feeling, Y/N?”

I shook my head. “I throw up every morning. Sometimes more than once.” I confessed.

That will stop after the first trimester. When was your last period?“ The doctor asked me, tapping some computer keys.

I thought back. That can’t be right. “Let me check my phone.” I pulled up my calendar. And I counted……and I counted again. “Three months ago???” I looked up at Dr, Chung, surprised.

Your hormone levels are high, and your measuring big, so I’d like to have our ultrasound tech Karen take a peek if that’s okay with you?“

I nodded. The doctor stepped out and a smiley redhead came in and squirted some warm gel on my abdomen and took some measurements and printed some stuff off for the doctor. Dr. Chung came back in, smiling broadly.

“Just as I suspected. Let me show you something.”

She squirted the gel on my belly again and rolled the wand around. “Here is your baby, Y/N. And here is your other baby. It’s twins. You’re measuring about twelve weeks so I would put your date of conception around three months ago, give or take.”

We talked about what I could expect with a twin pregnancy, and I left the office in a complete daze. I didn’t want to disturb Sam when he was in court, so I decided to spend the afternoon in my studio. Nothing soothed me more than a blank canvas and getting up to my elbows in paint.

The outside world ceased to exist for me as I became engrossed in the creative process. The next time I looked at the clock several hours had passed. My canvas was only half finished, but I was suddenly exhausted. When I checked my phone I’d gotten a text from Sam.

Sam: How did your appointment go?

Y/N: I’ll tell you all about it when you get home. I need to take a nap :)

Sam: Go rest, Mommy

Y/N: Love you, Daddy

I laid down on Sam’s side of the bed and breathed the scent of him that lingered on his pillow. I immediately relaxed and fell into a deep, restful sleep. I didn’t stir again until I felt Sam’s arms around me and his lips against my hair. I stretched languidly,

Sam must have just gotten home from work. He was still wearing his suit, but he had removed his jacket and loosened his tie. His briefcase was thrown on the chair next to the bed. He looked delectable.

“Sam, your home! What time is it?” I asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

“It’s after 6:00 Babe. Court ran long and I missed the train. So how did you like the doctor?” He asked, starting to change while we talked. 

“I liked her a lot. I think you will too.” I patted the bed next to me. “Come sit down for a minute. I need to tell you something.”

He stopped changing and looked at me. “Is everything okay, Y/N?”’

I reached up and took his hand. “Everything is fine. More than fine, actually. There is no easy way to say this so I’m just gonna say it. We’re having twins, Sam. I’m almost three months along.”

Sam said nothing for so long I began to get nervous. Finally, I said, “Sam? Are you okay?”

He looked up at me and I could see his eyes shiny with tears. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just trying to figure something out in my head.”

“What?” 

“If you are already three months along, that means you had to have conceived the night we met.”

I snorted. “Oh great! I can see it now, one of them will ask, Where did I come from? And we get to say, well now, THAT’S a story….”When Mommies and Daddies have drunk sex in bar bathrooms with people whose names they don’t even know……”

Sam grabbed me around the waist and started tickling me. “You’re such a brat!

I shrieked with laughter and tried to pull away. “But I’m YOUR brat.”

His eyes softened. “Yes, you are. I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Sam,” I said before my smile suddenly faded.

“Is something wrong?” Sam questioned.

“It just hit me that I am going to have TWO Sam-sized babies in me at once! Forget the crowbar, I think I may need a backhoe!”

When we told Cas he hugged me so tight I thought my eyeballs would pop out. “My baby sister, having babies of her own,” he said in a choked voice.

Meg jumped up and hugged Sam, then me. “I knew it! When you asked me about the ob-gyn I just had a feeling!”

“Feel free to use the name Castiel, I would be honored.” He teased me.

“Even if they are girls?” I joked back.

“We haven’t talked about names but if one of them is a boy I would like to name it Charles after Dad,” I whispered.

Cas grinned at me. “Dad would have loved that. So, not to rain on your parade, but are you gonna tell Mom?”

I shrugged. “You can tell her if you want, Cas. But I have nothing to say to her, Cas. We are done. She’s made it clear she no longer wants to be a part of my life so she won’t be part of my children’s lives.”

When we told Sam’s family, John actually cried. “I just wish your mother was here. She couldn’t wait to have grandchildren. I am so happy for the two of you.”

Dean hugged his brother, and then me. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. “You are good for him. I can’t remember ever seeing him this happy.”

Jo squealed with excitement and hugged us! “I love babies! When can we go shopping? Baby clothes are so cute! Dean and I will totally babysit for you guys. Seriously. Anytime.”

Dean coughed nervously. “Jo……JO! Relax! Take a breath!”

Sam grinned at his brother’s discomfort. “Maybe it’s time for you and Jo to have one, dude.”

Dean glared at him. “Fuck off, Sam.”

I heard the mail drop through the slot so I walked over to the front door and gathered it up. Sam subscribed to a number a law journals, so he got a lot of mail. I gathered up the mail and sat at the breakfast bar sorting it into piles. There was a large manila envelope with my name on it, and no return address.

That’s strange, I thought to myself. I ripped open the envelope and tipped it over. Photos poured out. Pictures of me with Sam. Pictures of me at the gallery. There were even pictures of me coming out of Dr. Chung’s office. Finally, a folded slip of paper fell out. I AM ALWAYS WATCHING was printed in block letters. 

I shuddered involuntarily. I scooped up everything, shoved it back into the envelope and threw it on the counter. I planned on telling Sam about it later. After dinner, Sam and I decided to catch up on House of Cards on Netflix.

I still hadn’t told him about the weird pictures. He’d had a stressful day already. I’d tell him tomorrow. In the middle of the second episode, Sam suddenly turned off the TV.

“I want to talk to you about something.” He said determinedly.

“Sure, what?”

“I was wondering……that is…..how do you feel about getting married?”

I just stared at him for a moment, not exactly sure where he was going with this. Finally, I spoke. “To you specifically, or just getting married in general?”

“Marrying me, Y/N. I’m asking if you’ll marry me.” He chuckled at my confusion.

“You’re my Alpha and I’m pregnant with your pups. Of course, I’ll marry you, silly.” I replied, flinging my arms around his neck and kissing him.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out velvet jeweler’s box. He opened it to reveal a diamond engagement ring. He slipped it on my finger and I squealed with delight.

Our celebrating was interrupted by a knock at the front door. “Are you expecting anyone?” I asked Sam. He shook his head no.

We walked over to the front door and opened it. We were immediately blinded by the bright lights that were shined on us by at least 5 different TV cameras. All these people were snapping pictures and calling my name as if they knew me. 

They were pushing and shoving each other to get a better spot. The reporters were all shouting questions at me, and I froze like a deer in the headlights.

“Y/N! Y/N! Over here! Is it true that John Winchester’s son Sam is your Alpha and you are pregnant with his child?”

“Is it true that your mother has disowned you?” 

Y/N, do you care to comment on the rumor that you were seeing Sam behind your mother’s back?”

“Sam is it true that you got into an altercation at the Met Gala with another Alpha over Y/N?”

Sam’s face grew dark with rage. He pushed me back into the house. “I am calling the police. if you don’t get off my property you will be arrested,” He said before slamming the door.

He sent out a quick group text to John, Dean, Jo, Cas, and Meg. Press at our front door. They know EVERYTHING.

He held me in his arms for a long time while I shook like a leaf and the tears started. Finally, he scooped me up and carried me to bed, holding me tight until I cried myself to sleep. Then our phones started ringing. And they didn’t stop.


	11. Chapter 11

Our lives became very difficult after the press found out about Sam and me. The paparazzi hounded us everywhere we went. Just as Sam had predicted, the election ceased being about our parents and we suddenly became the topic of conversation.

Of course, my mother used the free publicity to her advantage. She released a statement saying she was totally devastated that her dearest daughter had allowed herself to be taken advantage of by such an unscrupulous Alpha as Sam Winchester. And that she hid my Omega status for my protection.

“This is complete and utter bullshit.” I snapped, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV. “I’ve never been her dearest anything, and she hid my being an Omega because those PR assholes told her to.”

“You need to calm down, Babe. All this stress isn’t good for you or the babies.” Sam said gently, his large hand caressing my belly.

I had been forced to take a leave of absence from the gallery. As soon as I started to show, the press was everywhere. Julian, my friend who owned the gallery felt awful about it, but I understood.

John was constantly being asked questions about our relationship, and he always gave the same answer. “My son is an adult. His relationship has nothing to do with my campaign. Moving on…..”

One extremely stupid reporter had tried to ambush/interview Dean at the garage, and Dean went nuclear on him. He won’t be making that mistake again.They had even shown up at Cas and Meg’s house, and Cas’ practice, and scared a bunch of his young patients. I felt terrible.

Sam’s firm has been forced to hire outside security to keep people out. Lucky for us Sam is one of the firm’s top earners so they haven’t even complained about the expense.

With the complete uproar in our lives, I had stuffed the envelope of pictures and the creepy note in a drawer and totally forgotten to mention it to Sam, he already had enough stuff to deal with. I thought maybe they were from the same person who had tried to blackmail my mother and John. But then he sent another even creepier package, and Sam got to it first.

I was making dinner and Sam was going through the week’s accumulated mail when I heard his sharp intake of breath and then he cursed. 

“Do you want to tell me just what the fuck this is, Omega?”

Sam rarely used that tone with me, so I knew he meant business. I immediately turned the chicken off and moved it to the back burner. I dried my hands on a towel and joined him at the table. He had opened a manila envelope that was mixed in with stuff from his office.

It was a strange mix of items. This time the folded piece of paper read: YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN’T HIDE.

As I flipped through each item, the tight feeling in my chest got worse. There was a picture of me as a child swinging at the playground in Central Park. My father had been pushing me, but my father’s image had been burned from the picture. 

Sam’s long fingers moved over the faded newspaper article. It was from the New York Times heralding my mother’s first artificial heart transplant while she was teaching at NYU. She was pictured with some of her surgical team. Over my mother’s image was written LYING WHORE.

I felt sick when I saw the pamphlet from one of my shows at the gallery. On the back under my mini-biography was written my birth date, underlined several times. There was also one of our professionally-done family Christmas cards this one during my awkward adolescence, complete with glasses and braces, but my father’s face had been gouged out with something sharp.

“I need to show you something, Sam. I’ll be right back.”

Sam raised his eyebrow when I handed him the other envelope. I saw his jaw clench when he got to the pictures of us together, and I knew he was trying to stay calm.

“Before you start yelling, this came the day the press showed up on our doorstep. I thought it was someone trying to blackmail us so I blew it off.” I said defensively.

Sam scrubbed his hand over his face. He suddenly looked very tired and very worried. “We need to show this stuff to my Dad, Y/N. I want to see what he thinks. In the meantime, I don’t want you to go anywhere alone. I think you have a stalker.” He stood behind me and put his arms around me. “I’m serious, Y/N.”

“I’m supposed to have lunch with Cas tomorrow. What should I do?“

“I’m gonna call your brother and bring him up to speed on what’s going on. Then I’m going to call my Dad. I’ll be in my office if you need me.” He gathered everything and took it with him, closing the door behind him.

By the time Sam was finished, I had dinner ready and waiting. “Cas will pick you up here and bring you back afterward. We are having dinner with Dad and Dean tomorrow to discuss this, okay?”

That night Sam held me close and rubbed my already-swelling belly. “So what kind of wedding do you think you want? Something big and fancy?”

“No! I’ve had enough big and fancy crap with my mother to last me a lifetime. I think I’d like just us. And maybe your Dad, Dean, and Cas. And a party later when I am not so rotund.”

Sam tucked his head into the curve of my neck where he had marked me. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. ” You are beautiful, ‘mega. My Dad is golf buddies with the Mayor. Did you know he can marry people? And by the way…. Your belly full of my pups is just about the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.“ He growled, his voice doing all kinds of things to me.

“So you want to marry me now before I need a crane to get me out of bed, is that what your telling me?” I teased, pressing my lips to his.

“Woman, if you had any idea how freaking amazing you smell when you are pregnant……” Sam groaned.

“I bet I taste even better,” I whispered seductively.

Later Sam agreed I did.

The next day, a solemn Cas came to get me for lunch. I could tell he was worried. “Sam told me about the stuff in the mail.” He said once we were in the car. “Why would anyone target you specifically?” He asked me.

“I haven’t told Sam this yet, but I think it has something to do with Mom.”

Cas was concentrating on driving, but I could tell he was surprised. “Mom? Why do you say that, Y/N?”

I took a deep breath. “There is something I haven’t told you, Castiel.”

He guided the car to the side of the road and stopped. “You’re making me nervous. You only call me Castiel when you’re in trouble.”

“Remember the day Mom and I had our last big fight?” I asked.

“How could I forget? My ears are still ringing.” He joked.

“Mom told me that day that Charles Novak wasn’t my real father. That she’d had an affair with one of her med students when she was at NYU. Dad found out and threatened her with never seeing you again if she didn’t break it off, so she told me anyway.

Cas was silent for a long moment. “Do you believe her?” He asked.

“I don’t know. She told me he died a year later. But Mom said the reason she hates me is that every time she looks at me I remind her of what she gave up. She also lied to me about my trust, Cas She never had control over it, Dad made sure of that. I had full control when I turned 21.”

Cas looked shocked. “I don’t know what to say. She always told me she controlled your trust. I never questioned her.”

“There isn’t anything TO say. I don’t think she and I can come back from this. Not this time. I just needed you to understand why.” A tear slipped unbidden down my cheek.

He nodded solemnly. “I do, Sis. I am so sorry for everything she has put you through.”

After lunch, Cas drove me home and deposited me in Sam’s arms. “Please keep me informed.” He said to Sam before leaving. Sam promised he would.

Lunch with Cas had tired me out, so I took a nap before we went over to John’s. It was rare that he had a night off from campaigning, and I felt bad that he had to entertain us. Jo wasn’t able to be there until later so it was just me and the three Winchester men.

John promised to speak to the Mayor during their Friday golf game about marrying us before he effortlessly slipped back into detective mode. “Is there anyone you can think of who would have a grudge against you, Y/N?” he asked me.

“What? No!” I said adamantly.

“It seems like this person wants her to know he can get to her no matter what,” Dean commented, flipping through the pictures.

“So the envelope of pictures came first?” John asked.

“Yes, but I saw it second because Y/N didn’t tell me about it until later,” Sam commented.

“And this other stuff, what is the connecting thread?” John asked out loud.

I turned to Sam. “I think this has to do with my mother, Sam.”

“Why do you say that, Y/N?” Dean asked.

“My Mom told me recently that Charles Novak wasn’t my real father. I didn’t believe her, I still don’t know if I do, but I think this person is someone from my mother’s past.”

I told them word for word everything my Mom had told me. “I don’t know if any of it is true. My mother consistently lies to me.”

Jo breezed in at that moment from work, all smiles and full of excited chatter at my rounded belly. I needed to talk about something else for a while so I turned to Sam. “Your pups want gelato! Can we walk down to Caruso’s and get some?”

Jo clapped her hands happily. There is a boutique on the way that has the cutest baby stuff! Let’s go look!”

John begged off, saying he had work to do, so the four of us went. Dean was more interested in the gelato than the baby stuff, but he was being a good boyfriend. He casually mentioned he hoped he had two boys so he could teach them about cars and be the “cool uncle”.

The boutique had some really neat things. In the back of the store was a race car bed, and Dean began arguing with Sam over why his son needed a race-car bed. Jo went back to intervene.

I was toward the front of the store looking at a hand-painted piggy bank when I felt a chill down my spine and I looked up. There standing on the curb was a man in a black coat. His eyes were slightly manic. He held up a sign. It said in block letters THEY HAVE BEEN KEEPING ME FROM YOU. Then he turned and crossed the street, disappearing into the throng of people.

“No, wait!” I yelled.

I dropped the bank I was holding and bolted for the door, desperate to catch up with the guy with the sign. It was him. I just knew it! The bank shattered on impact but I kept going.

Sam was already moving in my direction as soon as I spoke, Dean a second later. Jo threw some money at the cashier for the bank. I could just catch a glimpse of the man hurrying through the crowd on the other side of the street. I quickly stepped off the curb and dashed in the street to try and catch him.

I was so intent on not losing sight of the man I never even saw the car. The last thing I heard was Sam scream my name, “Y/N look out!” Then I felt a jolt and pain and everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

The first thing I remember were the voices. One of them was Sam’s, and he sounded upset. I could tell he clearly wasn’t happy with what the other person was telling him. I struggled to follow the conversation but all I heard were bits and pieces. “…….very lucky…….” “……concussion……” “…arm fracture…”

I tried to open my eyes, but everything hurt. I couldn’t identify specifically where the discomfort was coming from. The more I tried to focus, the more I felt the saturating, all-encompassing pain. I couldn’t hold back my groans of distress.

“I have something that will help with the pain.” a different voice said. I felt a cool numbness, and I struggled to stay awake, but the tide pulled me under, and I finally gave in.

The next time I was awake, I realized I had the worst headache ever. Like hangover to end all hangover headaches. The right side of my head felt like someone had smashed it with a frying pan. When I went to touch my head to try and see why it hurt so much, I realized I couldn’t move my arm.

I immediately started to panic. Why couldn’t I move my arm? I looked over and saw my right arm was in a big white cast. Oh great! How the hell had I broken my arm? I made the split-second decision to try and sit up, which was a mistake. 

Sam, who was sitting in the chair next to my bed said, “Don’t try to get…….”

Too late. I was already up, and the room was spinning worse than the teacup ride at Disney World. I groaned as a wave of nausea hit me and immediately laid back down. Crap!

“What happened, Sam? What’s going on?” I asked weakly.

“What do you remember, Y/N?”

I tried to think back, but everything was sort of fuzzy. “We were having dinner at John’s, and then we went to get gelato.”

Then the memory hit me like a freight train and I sat back up again, fighting the dizziness and nausea. “I saw him, Sam! I saw him!”

Sam jumped out of the chair and came to my side, taking my hand. “Who did you see?”

“The man with the sign! It was him, I know it was!” I had to make him understand. 

Sam looked confused. “Sign? What sign?”

I took a deep breath. “I saw a man standing on the sidewalk looking at me. He was holding a sign that said THEY HAVE BEEN KEEPING ME FROM YOU. I ran after him and then…..and then….” The memory was there, just on the edge of my consciousness, but it was elusive.

“You were hit by a car when you were crossing the street. You have a concussion and your right arm is broken.” Sam told me.

My left hand immediately moved to my stomach. “My pups?” 

“They are fine. The car knocked you backward. Your right side took most of the impact. What the hell were you thinking, running out into the street like that?” I could hear the anger in my Alpha’s voice. “If I had lost you…..or them…..” Sam flopped back into the chair, rubbing his hand over his face in frustration. “You could have been killed, Omega.”

He was right. It wasn’t just my life anymore, every decision I made affected our children. “I’ll be more careful, I promise. I know you’re mad at me, but I need your help. Can you call Cas and tell him I need to see him? It’s important. And I need you to go home and get that stuff that came in the mail. Please, Sam.” I crossed my fingers he would do what I asked.

“I’m not angry, not really. I’m just worried about you. You really need to rest, Y/N. I know you. You’re up to something.“ He had my number, that was for damn sure!

“I need Cas to bring my mother here. I have a hunch. This all has to do with her, I know it.” Sam didn’t look happy about it, but he finally agreed to do what I asked.

When Cas arrived he took one look at my bruised face and the cast on my arm and shook his head. “No. Absolutely not. Sam is right! You need to rest.”

“Cas, please! This is important!” I demanded.

“No.”

“Castiel Novak, I wouldn’t ask you to bring her here if it wasn’t important! She is the LAST person I want to see! Please do this for me. Please, Cas!” Tears of frustration filled my eyes and I angrily wiped them away. 

Cas could never handle it when I cried, so when he saw the tears he caved. “Fine. FINE. I’ll do it. I don’t know what you’re expecting from this. Just stop crying, okay? She may not even agree to come. Just lay here and practice looking pitiful.” He stamped out, looking irritated.

“Thank you,” I whispered. Sam had gone home to get the papers, so I had some time to gather my thoughts. I had no idea what I was doing to say to her, I was making this up as I went along.

I was trying to feed myself some jello with my left hand, and it wasn’t going well. I finally threw the spoon down in frustration. “Dammit!” I shrieked in annoyance.

Of course, Sam walked in at that very moment. “Need me to feed you, Y/N?” He asked with a smile.

“I’m starving so yes, please!” I begged.

Sam had just finished feeding me jello and applesauce and I sighed happily, stomach full for the moment. “I love you so much right now,” I told him with a dopey grin.

We both looked up at the sound of a knock at the door. Cas poked his head in. “Can we come in?” He asked.

“Sure,” I told him. Cas walked in, with my mother following behind, looking unhappy. 

My mother gasped a little when she got a good look at me but said nothing.

“Hi Mom,” I said quietly.

“So I hear from your brother that your pregnant AND you got hit by a car? It’s always something with you, isn’t it, Y/N? I’m a very busy woman, so tell me what you need so I can get back to my campaign.” My mother said matter-of-factly.

I sighed deeply. Same old Mom. “I need to ask you some questions, and for ONCE, I need you to tell me the God’s honest truth. Can you do that?”

“Stop being so dramatic! What is it?” She snapped.

“Were you telling me the truth about my father? Was he really one of your med students?” I asked her.

“Yes.” She said shortly.

“I need you to look at something. Sam, can you give her the letters?” I asked.

He looked at me for a long moment. “Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes. She needs to know.”

Sam handed my mother the two envelopes. She opened them up and looked at each item carefully. I watched the play of emotions on her face. Finally, she looked up. “Where did you get these?” She asked.

“Someone has been sending them to me. The reason I got hit by the car is I ran into the street chasing a man that was following me. I think he’s the one sending this stuff.” I told her.

“Why do you think that?” She asked.

“He was standing on the sidewalk outside the store we were in holding a sign that said, THEY HAVE BEEN KEEPING ME FROM YOU. I ran after him. I wasn’t watching where I was going, and that’s when I got hit.”

My mother had gotten very pale. “May I sit down?” She asked. Cas grabbed a chair for her and she took a seat.

I gave her a hard look. “Now that you have seen everything, I am going to ask you something. You told me before that the med student who is my real father died a year after I was born. Was that true?”

My mother said nothing for a long time. Finally, she cleared her throat and spoke. “No.”

I sat up straighter in bed. “Be honest with me for once in my life, Mom! I think the man who has been sending me this stuff and the guy on the street are the same person. I think it’s my father! Why did you tell me he was dead? Why did you lie to me AGAIN?”

Mom raised her chin stubbornly. “I did it to protect you! I only told you about him because I had to!”

“You had to?” I snapped. “What does that mean?

Cas finally spoke. I had almost forgotten he was there. “Just tell her everything, Mom. She has a right to know.”

I could tell by her body language my mother would rather be anywhere but here. “FINE.”

I crossed my arms and looked at her stubbornly. “I’m listening.”

Your father’s name is Gregory Downs. He was a very talented 3rd-year resident when I met him. He was also schizophrenic. He had stopped taking his medicine. I didn’t know it at first, no one did. His behavior started becoming erratic, and when I told him that I couldn’t leave Charles, he had a breakdown and tried to kill himself, and his parents had him committed. He comes from money, so he was sent to a private clinic in Europe. 

“Did your husband know about this?” Sam asked. 

“He did. I left NYU right after. Greg has been at the clinic ever since, as far as I know. I recently received word he was released, that’s when I told you Charles wasn’t your father. Greg must have found your birthdate online and figured out that you’re his daughter. He might have stopped taking his meds again. You need to go to the police!” For the first time in my life that I remember, my mother looked scared.

“We will. We’ve already shown this stuff to my Dad. I just hope you haven’t put Y/N in danger by keeping all of this from her.” Sam looked furious.

Mom narrowed her eyes at him, and Dr. Naomi Novak, world-class heart surgeon and mayoral candidate was back. “I did what I thought was best.”

“I’m tired. You should go.” I told her shortly. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep as Cas took her elbow and escorted her out.

Sam leaned over and kissed the top of my head. “I want you to take it easy. I’m gonna go talk to the doctor.”

They kept me in the hospital for a few more days for observation, then they let me go home. Sam took a leave from work to care for me because between my broken arm and my ever-expanding belly, I couldn’t do much for myself. I felt bad for Sam. I wasn’t the easiest patient. I was pretty independent for an Omega, and the more he had to do for me, the more annoyed I got.

“I’m sorry, Babe,” I said for at least the 10th time that day. “When we hooked up in that bathroom I bet you never expected you’d get saddled with such a pissy, hormonal bitch, huh?” I said before bursting into tears.

Sam gathered me in his arms. “You’re pregnant with twins, you have a broken arm, your mother is a complete bitch, and you’re probably being stalked by your schizophrenic father. You have a right to be a little testy, Y/N.”

I grinned at him through my tears. “When you put it like that…..”

“I have something that might cheer you up a little. Wanna get married this weekend?” Sam looked at me earnestly, waiting for my answer.


	13. Chapter 13

Wait, what did you say?” I asked, swallowing hard.

“You heard me. The mayor’s scheduling secretary called. He has time on Saturday to marry us. Dad has to switch some stuff around, but he said he wouldn’t miss my wedding.”

“But my arm’s in a cast….” I began weakly.

Sam reached over and grabbed my hand, pulling me to him. “I don’t care about that. I would marry you if you were in a body cast, Y/N. I want you and the pups to have my name. Besides, with all this stuff going on with your father, I would feel better if you were my wife.”

“Can I invite Cas and Meg?” I asked hopefully.

Sam’s easy smile melted my heart a little. “You can even invite your mother if you want.”

“I’ll invite her because she’s my mother, not because I care whether she’s there or not,” I told him.

“I’m gonna invite Dean and Jo if that’s okay with you,” Sam asked.

“Of course! What if everyone can’t make it on short notice?” I asked worriedly.

“As long as we’re there, that’s all that matters.”

Meg and I went shopping for something for me to wear on Saturday. Finding a dress that I was comfortable in, that fit over my ever-expanding stomach AND my cast, and didn’t make me look like a parade float was no small feat.

“For the last time Meg, I’m NOT wearing white! Since I’m already having Sam’s pups that ship has sailed!”

“Fine! Excuse me for being a traditionalist! So what color do you want then?” She asked in an irritated tone.

“I’ll know it when I see it, I guess.” I shrugged.

It caught my eye from across the store. It was blue-green and reminded me of Sam’s eyes. It had open sleeves that fit my casted arm and an empire waist that fit my belly and allowed me to breathe.

“How does it look?” I asked Meg when I came out of the dressing room.

“Oh Y/N, you look beautiful!” Meg told me, a catch in her voice. “That’s the one.”

Neither Meg nor I noticed the man with the camera hiding behind a rack taking pictures of me trying on dresses.

I spent the night before the wedding at Cas and Meg’s. Everyone we had invited was able to attend, except for my mother. She had “prior commitments” for the campaign of course. Our relationship had fallen so far that it didn’t even phase me that my mother wouldn’t be there on my most important day.

Cas and I sat in his study in our pajamas, talking late into the night like we did when we were kids. “I can’t believe your getting married tomorrow, Y/N.” 

“Why? Can’t believe someone actually wants to marry me?” I said with a grin.

“Shut up.”

“Dad wanted this for me. He told me to find an Alpha to love, have pups, be happy. I didn’t expect it all to happen so quickly. Sam is a good man, Cas. He loves me.”

“I like him, Y/N. He seems like a man of integrity. I trust he will protect you. I just wish everything wasn’t happening so fast. I can’t help but worry about you.” Cas looked torn.

I took Cas’ hand in mine. “He’s my Alpha, my other half. I tried to fight my attraction to him and it made me miserable. I love him. We belong together. But you’ll always be my big brother, Cas. Thank you for always being there for me no matter what.”

Cas’ eyes were shiny with unshed tears. He hugged me tightly. “Better get to bed, Little Sis. You have a big day tomorrow.” 

Right on cue, I yawned widely. “I love you, Bro,” I whispered before heading off to bed and dreams of my Alpha.

When I got to my room there was a text from Sam. 

 

Sam: I can’t wait to marry you, Y/N. I love you, Omega

Y/N: I love you more, Alpha. My bed is lonely without you.

Sam: We’ll make up for it tomorrow. Go to sleep, baby.

Y/N: Night, Sam

 

When we met in the mayor’s office, Winchesters, and Novaks (minus my mother), the election was far from everyone’s mind. I was so happy that Sam’s family was able to be there for him, and Meg and Cas for me.

Jo hugged me when she saw me. “I’m so happy for you guys.” She whispered in my ear.

“You’re gonna be next,” I whispered back.

“Here’s hoping,” She said with a grin.

“Welcome to the family, Beautiful.” Dean murmured as he kissed my cheek.

“You say that now, wait until I ask you to babysit,” I said with a smile.

John walked over to us. “Are you ready Y/N?” He asked.

“I sure am,” I replied confidently.

“I need to talk to the two of you when we are done here.” He whispered to me before walking me over to where Sam and the mayor were standing.

“Hello, Miss Novak. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Mayor McGinty said, holding out his hand. “I’ve met your mother many times.”

“Please don’t hold that against me, Mr. Mayor,” I whispered wryly. He laughed before turning to speak to John.

I turned to face Sam. His scent enveloped me, and it felt like coming home. He took both of my hands in his much larger ones. “Are you ready to do this, Y/N?” He asked in a quiet whisper.

“I’ve never been more ready to do anything in my entire life,” I said with a dazzling smile.

The ceremony was short, but Meg still cried through the entire thing. Cas held her tightly while she sobbed into his shoulder. The mayor gave us each an opportunity to say something when he was finished speaking.

I went first. “Sam, when I am with you I feel like I have come home. I didn’t realize I was missing a part of myself until I met you. For the first time in my life I I am happy I’m an Omega.”

Sam took a deep breath as he stared into my eyes. “I knew from the first time I met you that you were mine, Y/N. I knew we belonged together. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy.”

“By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” The mayor stated.

When Sam kissed me in front of both our families, I felt complete for the first time in my life.

Afterward, hugs and congratulations and hugs were shared with our families and we thanked the mayor for taking time out of his busy schedule to marry us.

“It was no trouble at all. John’s buying me lunch after our next golf game.” He said with a smile. “I have to ask you, Miss Novak….I mean Mrs. Winchester…. how does your mother feel about all this? I notice she’s the only one not here.”

I gave him a sad smile. “Mr. Mayor, my mother and I didn’t see eye to eye long before Sam came along. He’s just the latest thing I’ve done to annoy her. It doesn’t take much.”

Since everyone wanted to hear what John had to say, after the ceremony the mayor was kind enough to give us all a room where we could talk in private. Sam and I, Cas and Meg, Dean and Jo, and John got settled at a large around a conference table. John spoke first. “So I asked some of my friends at the precinct to look into your father for me, Y/N.”

“Did they find out anything?” Sam asked sharply.

“He had been released from the clinic in Munich 6 weeks ago. The doctors felt he wasn’t a danger to himself or others as he took his meds. They didn’t feel there was any more they could do for him. His mother saw him once right when he got home. She said he was angry and demanded to know why he wasn’t told about his daughter. She said she hasn’t seen him since.”

“Do the police know where he is?” I asked John.

John sighed and I knew the answer. “No, but they are looking for him. The problem is he hasn’t really threatened you, so they are limited in what can be done.”

“But the pictures, the notes……” Cas began.

“They are disturbing, yes, but he hasn’t tried to hurt her. She got hit by the car because she chased him, not because of anything he did.” John replied.

“So what should we do?” Dean asked.

“The best thing you can do is keep your eyes open. Be aware of your surroundings. If you are with Y/N and something seems suspicious, call it in. I’m afraid that’s all we can do for now.”

Sam stood up and pushed back from the table, and we all jumped. “What if he stopped taking his medicine? What if Y/N’s in danger?” The last part he choked out, he was so angry.

Dean got up and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “We won’t let anything happen to your Omega, Sammy. We all love her too.”

“Dean’s right.” Meg chimed in.

Maybe it was the hormones, or maybe it was the love I felt from the people in the room, but I couldn’t help but cry.

Sam and I had opted not to go on a honeymoon now, given my still-limited mobility. I wanted to be able to enjoy my Alpha unencumbered, so we just decided to spend the weekend at a bed-and-breakfast and go on a honeymoon sometime after the twins were born.

The B and B was quaint and peaceful. It had been a long day, and by the time we had gotten settled in for the night I was tired. But not THAT tired.

“Come here, wife,” Sam whispered to me when we had gotten into bed.

“Is there something you want, Alpha?” I asked, running my lips up the side of his neck.

“You.” He demanded.

“I’m right here, Alpha.”

He pulled me to him and kissed me hard enough to make me whimper. His taste was intoxicating. I turned onto my side, and I shivered as Sam sucked a mark onto the sensitive skin there.

His large hands palmed my breasts, his fingers teasing my sensitive nipples. A shudder ran through me. 

“These are getting bigger.” He whispered. “So is this.” Both of his hands caressed the small hard bump of my stomach. I could feel Sam’s erection pressing against my ass. I ground myself against it, desperate for the friction.

Sam, please!” I begged.

“What you need, Omega?” He growled.

“Need you,” I whined.

He slipped a finger into me, rubbing against my soaked folds as I gasped with pleasure. His thumb found my clit and he rubbed the sensitive bud as I writhed in pleasure. My body just opened up to him and he was able to insert two long fingers into me and within seconds I was spiraling towards an orgasm.

“Come for me, Y/N!” Sam demanded and my body obliged as I arched off the bed in a powerful orgasm. 

As I lay there panting trying to catch my breath, Sam continued exploring my body. “I love how your body is changing, Y/N. You are so beautiful.”

He slid easily into me, and wrapping his arms around me, began to thrust, slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed.

“Want your knot, Sam. Want it so bad.” I begged.

Sam buried his face in my neck as he thrust hard and fast into me. I could feel another orgasm approach as my pussy clamped down on him. He gave a hoarse cry as he spilled into me and his knot popped, locking us together. I screamed his name as pleasure coursed through me. Sam held me tight as we drifted off to sleep, drunk on endorphins.

While we were eating breakfast the next morning, the nice lady who owned the B and B came up to our table with some beautiful flowers. “Mrs. Winchester? Sorry to bother you while your eating, but these were just delivered for you.”

Sam and I looked at each other. No one knew where we were going. We had made sure of that. As soon as she left I opened the card that was tucked into the flowers. I pulled out a picture of Meg and I dress shopping, taken the moment I came out to show Meg the dress I had ultimately picked. With trembling hands, I removed the hand-written card.

YOU LOOKED LOVELY. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE.

I handed both items to Sam. I had completely lost my appetite. Sam and I just looked at each other in shock. How had he found us here? We went back to our room, threw our belongings into our suitcases, and left for home 30 minutes later.


	14. Chapter 14

I was eating breakfast one morning while Sam was out for a run when my cell rang. It was Meg. “Your gonna want to turn on Channel 6, Y/N. It’s about you.”

“Hi to you too, Meg,” I said, amused. “Thanks for the heads up.”

I turned on Channel 6 and my good mood instantly evaporated. They were airing highlights of a press conference of my mother’s.

“Dr. Novak, are you aware that your daughter is rumored to have married Sam Winchester, John Winchester’s son?”

My mother sighed dramatically. “My daughter has a history of letting men take advantage of her. This is just the latest in a long line of poor choices.”

“Is it true you and Y/N are estranged?”

“My daughter chose Sam Winchester over her own family. Now she’s living with the consequences of that choice.” My mom replied stiffly.

“Can you confirm the rumors that Y/N is pregnant?” The reporter asked. Mom blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting this question.

“I can’t comment on that, I’m sorry.”

I couldn’t listen anymore. I snapped the TV off in annoyance. When Sam got back, I was watching the whole press conference online and muttering under my breath angrily. “Twists the truth……” “Makes everything about her.”

“So I don’t need to ask if you’ve seen it, then?” He said with a smirk.

I turned to him. “How would you feel about me doing an interview of my own to set the record straight about us and our relationship?”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I don’t like the thought of you drawing attention to yourself with your father is still at large.” Sam replied, his mouth set in a hard line.

AM New York, the highest-rated morning show in the city, had asked me to come for an interview several times, and I kept saying no. But my cast was coming off tomorrow, I hadn’t heard from my father in weeks, and I was sick of my mother’s lies.

“I’m tired of hiding, Sam. My father’s proven that If he wants to get to me, he can get to me. Everyone is accepting my mother’s version of the story as the truth because it’s the only one they are hearing. We need to live our lives. I want to start appearing with the rest of the family at campaign events. After all, I am a Winchester now.” I folded my arms stubbornly.

“You know if you do that you’ll be declaring open warfare with your mother, right?” Sam asked. “Do you really want to open that can of worms?”

“I’m tired of people thinking that I’m a brainless Omega who got taken advantage of by the big, bad Alpha. She’s making us all look bad. I’m taking a stand!”

“You’re hot when you get all feisty,” Sam said in a low voice, slipping an arm around me.

‘Stop trying to distract me with sex, Sam Winchester! I know what you’re doing!” I said indignantly.

“Can’t help it.” His voice was muffled because his mouth was sucking on my neck. “You just smell so damn good when you’re pregnant. I want you all the time.” His mouth moved up to my ear and I shivered.

“If you keep this up we will have 10 kids at the rate we’re going,” I said with a snort.

“I’m game if you are,” Sam said flashing me that dimpled grin I loved.  
___________________________________

 

“Are you both ready to find out what you are having?” Karen, the ultrasound tech asked as she squirted the warm gel over my stomach. Sam stood at my head, holding my hand, his eyes glued to the screen. He had missed my other ultrasound, and he was beyond excited to see our babies.

“I don’t care what sex they are, Karen. Just as long as you tell me they aren’t going to be as big as Sam.” I said with a nervous smile.

“First I’m going to take some quick measurements to check gestational age, then we will see if the babies are feeling cooperative today.” She moved the transducer around my stomach and typed in some numbers into the computer. 

“You are measuring almost 3 weeks ahead, Y/N. I hate to say it, but I think the twins are gonna take after Daddy. If you go full term you’re looking at 9+ pounds each.” Karen told me.

“You are carrying the next one,” I said to Sam with a look of annoyance.

“And now for the news you’ve been waiting for. Let’s see…… See that right there?” She pointed to the screen. “Baby A is definitely a boy. And baby B is a wiggly little thing. Wait, got it! Baby B is a little girl! One of each! Congratulations, you two!” Karen’s grin was infectious.

Sam leaned over and kissed me. “A boy and a girl! This is amazing! I can’t wait until they are here!”

Karen gave us some black-and-white pictures to take with us, and Sam couldn’t stop looking at them as we walked to the car. 

“I was thinking…..what do you think of Mary for your mom and Charles for my dad?” I looked over to gauge his reaction.

“I love that idea. Let’s do it. Dad would love if we named one of the babies after Mom.” Sam said in an emotional whisper.

My interview with AM New York was Friday morning. Sam had refused to let me go alone. He wasn’t appearing on camera but would be there for moral support. I had spoken to Cas the night before and told him what I was doing. He totally agreed with Sam that Mom was going to be furious.

“When this comes back to bite you in the ass later, Y/N, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Cas said in his best older brother voice.

“Blah blah blah. All I hear is a faint buzzing.” I joked.

“Seriously, Little Sis. Try not to antagonize her. Stick to the facts. Take the high road. It will be better for both of you. I gotta take Jimmy to soccer practice. Call me after the interview, okay?” I could hear Jimmy calling him in the background.

“Will do. Love you, Bro.” I was smiling when I hung up the phone.  
________________________________

They had me bring in a few outfits for them to choose from. Once I was dressed, they did my hair and makeup. Sam and I were introduced to Ashley Caruso, one of the hosts of the show and the person doing my interview. I felt like a troll next to her, she was that beautiful.

“Just pretend the camera isn’t here, Y/N. You and I are just going to have a conversation. Just watch your language, okay? Sam, you can wait over there, that way Y/N will be able to see you during the interview.” Ashley and I sat down, someone attached a microphone to my lapel, and the interview began.

“Ashley Caruso here with Y/N Winchester, who has been in the news a lot recently. Welcome to the show, Y/N.” Ashley gave me a dazzling smile.

“Thanks for having me.” I smiled back.

“Your mother is noted heart surgeon and Mayoral candidate Naomi Novak, but you are married to and expecting with Sam Winchester, the son of John Winchester, who is also running for Mayor. I sense a story there. When the campaign started, all the press about you said you were a Beta, but you are in fact an Omega, correct?” Ashley paused to let me speak.

“The decision was made to keep my Omega status under wraps since I was unmated. I was not given a say in the matter. When I met Sam I had no idea who his father was. By the time I found out, it didn’t matter, I knew Sam was my Alpha.” I took a shaky breath.

“And how did your parents react when they found out about your relationship?”

“Sam’s father was fine with it. He told us he remembered how it felt when he found his Omega, Sam’s Mom Mary.” I smiled at the memory.

Ashley pressed. “And your mother?”

I took a deep breath. “She told me I was making a mistake and that I had to choose between her and Sam. I chose Sam, so she cut me off. I just want to be clear here, Ashley. Sam didn’t take advantage of me in any way. I made the first move, actually. I may be his Omega, but Sam understands I have a brain and doesn’t treat me as inferior.”

“And how does your mother feel about your pregnancy?” Ashley queried.

“I have no idea. We don’t talk. My brother is thrilled, though.” I replied.

“Are you going to find out what you’re having?” 

I caught sight of Sam’s huge smile offstage and it made me grin. “We already have. Twins. A boy and a girl. We’re thrilled.”

“Is there anything you would like to add, Y/N before we break for commercial?” Ashley asked me.

“Yes. I’d just like to remind everyone that there are two sides to every story. Thank you for having me, Ashley.”

“Well, how do you think I did?” I asked Cas when I called him.

“Mom called me screaming as soon as your segment was over, so what do you think?” He told me with a sigh.

“I just told the truth, Cassie. It’s not my fault that the truth contradicts all the lies she’s told.” I knew I sounded defensive.

“I’m not disagreeing with you, Y/N. So a boy and a girl, huh? You can still get on my good side and name him Castiel, you know.” I could hear the smile in his voice.

“We are going to name the boy Charles after Dad. Charles Castiel Winchester.” I said softly, waiting for his reaction.

“Really? You’re naming him after me? I was just messing with you, Kiddo.” Cas told me in a thick voice, and I could tell he was trying not to cry.

“Careful what you wish for, Bro.”

Unbeknownst to me, in a cheap motel out by the interstate, my father watched my interview over and over. The light from the laptop screen provided the only illumination in the pitch-black room. He had watched the interview over a hundred times, but he just couldn’t seem to stop.

“Soon, Y/N………soon.” He whispered to the screen. “We’ll all be together soon.”


	15. Election Day

It’s finally here. The day that has been the focus of the Winchester and Novak families for the past two years. Election day. Today is the that will decide it all. By the end of the night, we would know if all the back-stabbing, mud-slinging, and name-calling by my mother had been effective enough to win her the election.

John had flat out refused to stoop to her level. If he was going to be the mayor, he was going to do it the same way he did everything else, with honesty and integrity. I admired him for that.

This election had truly brought out the worst in my mother. She used every opportunity to bad mouth us in the press. The latest story she had concocted was that Sam had gotten me pregnant to trap me into marrying him. Seriously??

Sam was much better than me at ignoring my mother’s bullshit and laughing it off. I was hormonal and cranky and I usually just wanted to wring her neck on a regular basis. Cas was at a total loss. He told me on the phone the other day he had no idea who my mom was anymore.

“My best guess is she’s been replaced by an alien…..or a robot…” he joked.

“Or she’s just lost her damned mind,” I complained irritably. 

“May the best man win,” Cas said seriously, and we both laughed.

“How are my niece and nephew doing?” he asked, trying to change the subject. He knew my mother was a very sore topic for me lately. 

“Eight more weeks. My belly is so huge, I haven’t seen my feet in ages. Sam has to put my shoes on for me. They are gonna have to roll me into the delivery room, that’s how enormous I am.”

“Are you going to be able to go vote today?” He asked.

“Are you kidding? I’ll get to the polls today if I have to CRAWL there, Cas.”

For the past three months, I had been campaigning for John. I had come to every event that Sam and Dean had attended. The last one before the election had been the final debate between John and my mother. She had forbidden Cas and Meg from talking to me, a command they had promptly ignored. 

She had glared at Sam all night, and she wouldn’t even look at me. During the debate she had taken so many thinly-veiled potshots at Sam I was ready to confront her then and there.

“It’s not worth it, Y/N,” Sam told me, enfolding me in his arms and holding me tight until I had breathed deeply and his scent had calmed me down. “She’s trying to provoke you. If I can let it go, so can you.”

We skipped the reception after the debate because these days I tired easily and that way I wouldn’t have to see her again.

John, Sam, Dean and I entered the polling place amid the flash of many cameras. It was time for the Winchester family to cast their votes for mayor. Somewhere across town, my mother, Cas, and Meg were doing the same thing. I handed the woman my drivers license and signed my name. I entered the voting booth and she closed the curtain behind me.

I did my voting for the other elections first and left mayor until last. I stood for a moment and looked at the names. John Winchester. Naomi Novak. I thought for a moment about how much this election had changed my life for the better. 

I had gained an Alpha, a mate, and ultimately a husband, but more importantly, I had gained a family. And in a few months, I would have pups of my own. I would do my best to be a good mother and to always make sure they knew I loved them.

I took a deep breath, pressed the button, and exited the booth.

We were all spending the night at the Lowell Hotel in the city, where we would watch the election returns and hopefully celebrate John’s victory party. As fate would have it, Cas had told me they would be watching the returns with my mom from a suite at the Westin, which was just three blocks away. 

The police had been unsuccessful in tracking down my father. He always seemed to be one step ahead of them. It was as if he knew they were looking for him. The letters and pictures had stopped, so I hoped that maybe he had left New York City altogether. I would be glad when this election was over and we could all get back to our regular lives.

Dean, Jo, Sam, and John had gathered in the living room of John’s suite to eat and watch the early returns. I had decided to lay down for a bit because my back had been bothering me all day. Sam had offered to stay with me, but I told him to go on ahead.

“I just need to rest for a bit. Go get some food. You must be starving. I’ll be along shortly.”

I hadn’t even laid down yet when my text alert beeped.

Cas: Y/N: I need to talk to you. It’s important. It’s about your father. Can you meet me at the Starbucks at the end of the block in 10 minutes?

Y/N: Okay. I’ll see you in 10.

It didn’t even cross my mind to question Cas or to tell Sam where I was going. I’m such an idiot! I headed for the nearest elevator and was walking through the lobby and out the door of the hotel minutes later.

I was halfway to the Starbucks when I felt an arm reach out and grab me from the alley, something hard slam against the back of my head, and everything went black.

My head felt like someone had hit me with a baseball bat. When I opened my eyes fully and the room stopped spinning I realized I wasn’t alone. A man sat on the chair across from me watching me intently. There was something familiar about him, but I couldn’t quite place him.

Then it hit me. He was the man I had chased the day I had gotten hit by the car. And he had a gun pointed directly at me.

“Hello, Y/N. It’s nice to finally meet you in person.” He told me. “Don’t try to run, I will use this if I have to.” He gestured towards the gun. 

“You’re my father, aren’t you? Your the one who’s been sending me the letters and pictures?” I asked quietly.

“I’ve been watching you ever since I learned of your existence. After my parents sent me away, your mother sent word she’d miscarried. Lying bitch! All this time I had a daughter and I never knew it. She never once came to see me or answered any of my letters. All that lost time….”

My father had a manic, faraway look in his eyes. He was clearly off his meds and completely out of his mind. I had to try to talk him down and get out of here before he hurt me.

“I’m sorry for how my mother treated you. She has a habit of lying to people.” I said softly.

When someone knocked softly on the door at the far corner of the room I stiffened with fear and my eyes immediately flew to my father. What was he going to do? Shoot the person?

He got up at looked at me intently. “Do not move from that spot, “ he said, raising the gun in my direction threateningly. He walked over to the door and looked into the peephole.

I tried not to squirm too much in my seat because my back had really begun to hurt and the babies were moving all over the place. When I looked up and saw who my father had by the arm and was pulling towards where I was sitting my heart fell.

“Mom?”

Sam’s POV

“Y/N must have dozed off. I’m gonna go check on her. I want to make sure she eats something.”

It had been over an hour since Y/N said she was going to rest her back. We had all gotten caught up in the election returns and time had gotten away from us. I excuse myself and walked back to our room. The bed hadn’t been slept in, and the room was empty. 

I immediately called her cell, and I got her voice mail. I was just about to go down to the lobby to see if she was there when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, expecting to see Y/N’s number, but it was Cas. Why was Cas calling me?

“Hello?”

“Sam, it’s Cas. My mother is missing. Do you know where Y/N is?”

I stood up at the sight of my mother and immediately doubled over in pain. The pain in my back had gotten unbearable. There was a sudden gush of warm fluid down my legs and my dress was soaked.

“I think my water just broke,” I whispered in a small voice. “It’s too soon! The babies aren’t due for another 8 weeks!”

My mother turned to my father. “I don’t know what this is, Greg, but your quarrel is with me, not Y/N. Let her go, and I will stay here.”

My father’s face contorted with rage. “NO! No one is leaving! We are finally together. Everyone stays. Naomi, you’re a doctor, you take care of her.”

“Can I lay her down, at least?” My mother asked.

He pointed the gun towards the couch, and she helped me onto it. “How far along are you?” she asked.

“32 weeks. Fraternal twins. A boy and a girl. My back……it hurts!” I muttered through gritted teeth.

“Why are you here, Mom?”

“I got a text saying I needed to come here right away alone because you were in danger and to tell no one or you would be killed.” She said miserably.

I immediately burst into tears. “I want Sam!” I moaned as the pain in my back had me curling into a fetal position on the couch.

My mother stood up and turned to face my father. “I’m sorry I lied to you! I’m sorry I kept Y/N from you! But I had no choice! You weren’t leaving the clinic, and Charles had threatened to take my son away from me if I left him. What choice did I have?” She demanded. “You need to let Y/N go! She is in labor!”

“You never visited me! You never even wrote me a letter! You just went on with your life as if I didn’t exist!” He bellowed, completely ignoring her comment about me being in labor.

This went on for hours. My parents fighting, and me on the couch, my pain getting worse and worse. My mother continued to beg my father to let me go, but he refused.

“I haven’t done a pelvic exam since medical school, Y/N, but I need to see how far along you are in case I need to deliver these babies, okay?” My mom finally asked in a gentle voice I had never heard her use with me.

I nodded. My Mom washed her hands and cleaned them with hand sanitizer. She examined me quickly and turned to my father. “You need to let her go, NOW! One of the babies is breech. She won’t be able to deliver without a C-section.”

“No.” My father said simply.

“This is your daughter and your grandchildren, Greg. Whatever grudges you hold against me, none of this is her fault. End this NOW!” My mother demanded, her eyes blazing with fury.

My pain got worse and worse. My mother continued to monitor me as my father paced, muttering to himself. My mom leaned over me. “Listen carefully, Y/N. Do you think you can run?”

“What?” I whispered, “Why?”

“I am going to distract him and try to get the gun away. You need to get out of here and get to a hospital. There is no way that baby can be born without a C-section, it’s completely turned, I felt its feet. When I say run I want you to go as fast as you can and don’t come back no matter what. Can you do that?”

“But Mom, I don’t know if I can. What about you?” I whispered.

“I’ll be fine. I’m going to help you sit up now.” She helped me to a sitting position and I moaned in pain. “Wait for my signal.” She told me, and in a rare show of affection, she kissed me on the forehead.

My mother stood up, threw her shoulders back, and Dr. Naomi Novak was in the room. ‘Greg, you are going to let Y/N go RIGHT NOW! I will not have the lives of my grandchildren put at risk because of some silly vendetta!” She got right in his face.

“Sit down, Naomi.” He told her coldly.

My mother reached out and attempted to wrench the gun from his hands, they began to wrestle for control of it. “Run, Y/N!” My mother screamed.

I took off as fast as I could, completely disassociating myself from the pain in my body. I wrenched open the door at the end of the hall and flew through it just as the gunshot sounded. I took a few steps before my legs gave out and I fell to my knees. The pain was overwhelming. I never even heard Sam bellow my name before I blacked out.


	16. Epilogue

Charlie and Mary Winchester entered the world on Election Day, eight weeks early. Despite being born premature, they weighed in at a respectable 5 lbs 5 oz, and 5 lbs 3 oz.

I had passed out in front of the motel where my father was holding me from a combination of extreme shock and pain. It turns out I had been having back labor all day and I didn’t know it. Mary was breech and showing signs of distress and my blood pressure was through the roof so they knocked me out and did an emergency c-section.

When I woke hours later groggy from the anesthesia the first face I saw was Sam’s.

“Hurts,” I whispered, my throat sore from the breathing tube. 

“I know Sweetheart. They had to do a C-section.”

“Babies?” I croaked.

Sam grinned at me. “They are fighters just like their mom. They’ll be in the NICU for a while, but they are doing great.”

I was struggling to stay awake, but the effects of the anesthesia pulled me under and my eyes slipped closed before I could ask about my mother.

When I woke again, Sam and Cas were in my room. They both looked exhausted.

“Hey, guys…” I said quietly, my voice still hoarse.

Both of them jumped to their feet at the sound of my voice. Cas reached me first. He looked horrible. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red-rimmed, and he looked as though he hadn’t slept in days.

“Cas is Mom okay? I heard a shot right before I passed out.”

He took a deep breath, glancing over at Sam who nodded slightly. “The gun went off accidentally when Mom and Greg were fighting for it. She was hit in the chest. It pierced her aorta. She’s…..she’s gone…..Y/N.” Tears slid down Cas’ face, and he turned away in an effort to try and compose himself.

“And my father?” I said in an emotionless voice.

Sam placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder and answered me since my brother seemed unable to speak. “When your father saw what had happened, he couldn’t handle it. He turned the gun on himself. I’m so sorry, Baby.”

“No! Mom can’t be dead!” I wailed. “She can’t be! She was protecting me! She was distracting him because she knew I was in labor and I needed a C-section! He wouldn’t let me go to the hospital! She was protecting me! She did it for me!” I collapsed into sobs, burying my face into Sam’s chest. He held me until I calmed down.

I held out a hand to Cas, and he took it. “She told him she wouldn’t allow the lives of her grandchildren to be put at risk over a silly vendetta. She got right in his face, then she told me to run. I owe my life to her.” Cas and I hugged for a long moment, both of us lost in our own memories of the proud, brave, complex woman that was Naomi Novak.

3 months later

Many things had changed since the tragic events of Election Day. Tomorrow John Winchester would be inaugurated as the new mayor of New York City. John’s reputation for honesty and integrity had really resonated with voters, and he had won the election by a large margin. I knew he would do a great job.

The twins did surprisingly well for being born almost two months early. The doctor said they were huge for preemies, and when he finally saw Sam he understood why. They spent two weeks in the NICU and came home without any problems.

Charles Castiel Winchester and Mary Naomi Winchester are the most beautiful babies I have ever seen, but I may be a little biased. Now we just need to get them on the same sleep schedule! 

My mother was hailed as a heroine for saving my life and the lives of my babies. The hospital where she worked was expanding, and there was talk of naming a wing in her honor.

Dean had proposed to Jo a month after Election Day. He said that everything that had happened made him realize how things could change in an instant and he didn’t want to waste another minute. They were planning a winter wedding and Jo had asked me to be her maid of honor.

Sam and I quickly realized that the brownstone was too small for our growing family. We are planning on putting it on the market and moving to Long Island. I wanted a house with a yard for the kids, a room I could turn into an art studio for me, and an office for Sam.

We had left very early for the inauguration because Sam knew there was a stop I wanted to make first. Cas and Meg had offered to keep the twins overnight so that we could attend the ball tonight, and we jumped at the chance.

“A night of uninterrupted sleep!” I said longingly.

Sam gave me that look I knew so well. “Oh, I don’t plan on sleeping.”

When we arrived, Sam stopped the car and looked at me. “Do you want me to come with you?” He asked.

“No, I’d like to go alone if that’s okay.”

I got out of the car and walked the short distance to my mother’s grave. I laid the bouquet of pink roses on the ground in front of the marker. They were her favorite. “Hi, Mom. Today John is being sworn in as mayor. I know how much you wanted the job. But my babies wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for your sacrifice. I will make sure Mary knows what a strong woman her grandmother was. Despite our ups and downs, I know you loved me.”

Wiping the tears from my eyes, when I returned to Sam I was smiling.


End file.
